


mama miya

by strawberricream



Series: it's a tricycle 🚴💨 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cat Ears, Cock Warming, Collars, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Photography, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, maid outfit, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: a collection of smut with atsumu and osamu, both together and separately, because i've written a ridiculous amt of it for them
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: it's a tricycle 🚴💨 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918579
Comments: 27
Kudos: 511





	1. white noise; osamu

**Author's Note:**

> sleepy pwp with my fav dust bunnie 🐰
> 
> tags: cockwarming, sleepy sex

it’s quiet, save for the late night tv program that you’re barely paying attention to. it goes to commercials; more white noise. you sigh, nuzzling your face into osamu’s chest as he kisses your forehead and strokes your bare legs thrown over his. you relish in his attention and start drawing circles in his chest. to be honest, you were horny. the day wasn’t _bad_ per say, but it wasn't particularly fun either. it just tired you out enough to forgo any other evening plans that didn’t involve sticking to your ridiculously attractive space heater, osamu, and having him pummel you into whatever surface was available.

you tilt your head up and he looks down at you, squeezing your knee in lieu of a response. your eyes trace over his handsome features, as you stretch to leave kisses on his jaw. he's silent when he brings his hand to the back of your head and returns the affection on your lips. you moan softly, and osamu takes the chance to snake a hand up your shirt, fondling your breasts. you love how big his hands are, how they dwarf parts of you in comparison. you gasp when he pinches a nipple, arching your chest into his hands. you can feel him, semi-hard on your thigh, and push lightly at his chest. osamu frowns a little, watching as you straddle him and place your arms over his shoulders.

“isn’t this better?”

he smiles, running his hands up the back of your thighs before rubbing his fingers over your core through your shorts. you stifle a moan.

“thought you were tired.”

you huff and step off to pull your pants and underwear off.

“tired _and_ eager, babe?”

“shut it.”

you straddle him again. this time, you grab his hand and put it right on your folds. he puts a finger in, testing the waters and licking his lips at how wet you are. you want more, but decide to leave a trail of kisses up his neck, hoping he can take the hint.

he does. osamu adds a second finger, and before long, a third. you’re gyrating your hips, pleasure building as he breathes into your ear. you tuck your head into his shoulder, trying to stifle your moans.

“feeling good, baby girl?” you nod, unable to respond, hyper focused on the thick fingers inside you. 

but then, you’re empty. 

“o-osamu!” he shushes you and places his right hand on your hip, left one holding his cock steady as he slides into you. you gasp and feel your whole body shudder at the welcome intrusion. it hurts a little, the stretch a tad too much. he lifts you off, rubbing the head of his cock on your clit as you whimper into his ear. 

"i-inside," you beg. he hums, pushing himself in again, easing you onto his length. 

he's big and warm and hard, and it feels so good to have him fill you up.

“fuck,” his jaw clenches as he rubs your back to soothe any pain. he’s in balls deep and once you accommodate to his size, you slowly grind in place, but he stops you with his arm around your waist.

“'samu?”

he kisses your forehead. he loves doing this to you, getting you amped up before making you worry a little about whether or not he was going to continue, then giving you the slightest amount of affection. it made your heart flutter, cheeks pink and he _loves_ it. loves that your pussy was so, so tight and warm just for him and that you trusted him so much to let him do what he wanted with your body.

“‘tsumu said this part of movie was good, so i wanna watch it to see whether or not he was talking out of his ass or not.”

you pout. you had your crazy hot and sexy boyfriend’s fat cock inside of you and want nothing more than to cum and all he wants is to see if his brother's lying?

he kisses you right on your pout, “it’ll be quick, babygirl. just a few minutes.”

you tighten in response. he hisses and wraps his arms tighter around your waist, continuing to stroke your back and leave kisses on your hairline. as the movie drones on, you actually don't mind being his little cockwarmer. the incoherent noise of the tv with his rubs on your back make you more than happy to fall asleep against his broad chest. osamu seems to be pretty engrossed in the movie anyway.

just as you were about to fall asleep, he shifts a little, humming your name, “feel good?”

you mumble, “it’s warm.”

“yeah, it is, isn’t it?”

he starts slow, rocking his hips into you. one of his hands travel up your shirt to play with your nipples and you cry out as the sudden stimulation.

“shit,” he mumbles. he has you lean back, pulling your sweater up to your mouth and you bite onto it instinctively. steading himself, he takes off his grey sweater and slides down, planting his feet on the floor. 

"'samu?" you bring a hand up to rub at your eyes. his chest tightens with how endearing you look, bringing you down to kiss you. 

"ready, baby?"

for what, you want to ask, mind clouded with sleep, but you don't get the chance to before you start bouncing almost violently in his lap. osamu smirks hearing your surprised squeal. 

the stretch of his cock along with the sudden torrent of hits on your g-spot nearly makes you scream and you do your best to cry out with your sweater in your mouth at the overwhelming pleasure. you strain with effort to open your eyes to see osamu’s face tightened in concentration, hands going everywhere from your tits, waist, hips, thighs. 

"'samu!" you whimper, hands scrabbling for purchase on his toned abdomen. "s-s'good!"

he can’t keep his eyes off you; your eyes are glossy from how his cock pierces you; he loves seeing your tits bounce along with your motions and how you can’t help but do anything but claw meekly at his chest and abs as he wrecks you in the best way possible. the sweater falls from your mouth, “'s-samu!”

he smirks, licking his lips. “come on, babygirl," grunting when you tighten up.

the slapping of your skin sounds obscene and your cheeks flush at the noise. you do your best to meet his thrusts, whining when he grips and slaps your ass. 

"'m close!" you whine, bringing a hand down to rub circles into your clit. 

he groans, mind melting with the way your throbbing walls cling to him, "f-fuck, come for me, babe."

with a well-aimed thrust to your sweet spot, you tense and shout, pussy tightening impossibly, milking him for all he’s worth. he swears, grip tightening on your hips with how your grip him like a vice. he thrusts jerkily a few more times before shoving your hips down as he cums, filling you up.

you fall against his chest, letting his racing heartbeat soothe you. you’re completely pliant in his arms. “that was soo good, ‘samu.”

he huffs through his nose, kissing you on the forehead for the hundredth time that night.

“‘course.”

you hum, “carry me to shower, please?” you don't wanna deal with all the leakage that came with detachment.

he stands and you have half a mind to question how he can still stand after fucking you like that. he lightly taps your ass before chuckling in your ear, “if you’re gonna be outta commission anyway, we might as well make sure of it right, babe?”

you straighten, making him wobble a bit, and look him straight in the eye.

“but ‘samu, i’ll die.”

he laughs, “at least it’ll be in my arms.”


	2. final checkpoint; atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsumu gives you what you deserve after you decided to distract him while he was gaming with the boys.
> 
> tags: daddy kink, teasing, orgasm denial, soft dom!atsumu

“you’re such a fucking tease,” atsumu snarls above you, grinding his erection against your thigh.

you tilt your head back to look at him, an indignant pout on your lips. “it’s your fault, ‘tsumu.”

he ignores you in favour of ripping your lace panties off and throwing your frilly apron to the side. your lower lip juts out even more at his lack of response and atsumu has to bite his tongue to keep himself from smiling. you’re so cute. absolutely adorable. 

and an absolute tease.

for the past half an hour, while he was trying to game with his friends, you did everything and anything to get him aroused. the first hour and a half were fine—that is, until you walked in with nothing but a frilly apron with a tray of snacks for him. all pretty smiles and light touches, you toyed with him, nearly costing him and his team the payload. a fair deal, he knows. it is his fault after all. sundays were your lazy days off together; with how busy he was the past two weeks, he often came home too tired to do anything more than cuddle, leaving you fidgety when in comparison to how touchy and often the two of you had sex prior to the temporary abstinence.

he didn’t expect that you’d do what you did, but he loves it. it makes him all giddy thinking about you coming up with the little idea, checking yourself in front of the mirror after you put your frilly apron on and how you walked around the apartment like that.

so yes, it is his fault, he supposes.

but he’s not gonna tell you that.

“trying to push the blame, doll?” he taunts, grip tightening on your wrists above your head.

you bite your lip, opting to ignore him like he did you. he raises a brow, chuckling at your petulant expression as one of his hands comes up to hold your hip steady. he bends down, stopping right in front of your face, lips brushing yours.

“only a naughty girl would distract daddy when he’s busy doing something,” he whispers against your lips.

your breath hitches, voice stuck in your throat. the only thing that leaves you is a quiet whine. you try to maintain eye contact, keep up your tough front and will yourself to not look down his naked torso. 

atsumu smirks. you’re so cute,” he says in a low voice, grinding his erection against your bare thigh.

“w-what?” your eyelashes flutter at how hard he feels.

“the entire time you were teasin’ me,” he chuckles. “you were so tense, baby, so obvious.”

you turn your head away in embarrassment. “you’re so mean.”

“aw, don’t be like that,” he says teasingly. “you know daddy’ll fuck ya good so look at me, baby.”

taking a breath, you turn back to him, looking him in the eye. he’s got that smug look on his face.

“you’ve been naughty, haven’t you, doll?”

you nod, whimpering a little.

“answer me, baby.”

“y-yes,” you whisper.

“yes, what?”

“yes, daddy. ‘m sorry.”

atsumu smiles, kissing your cheek as the hand holding your wrists releases them. you’re such a soft, sweet little thing; he loves how eager you are to please him.

“good girl,” he praises, kissing you on the lips.

you whimper into it, mind short circuiting as you submit to him entirely. he leans up, licking his lips and chest filling with pride at the way your thighs twitch to close, and most importantly, the trust you have for him. his eyes rake over your naked body, hands on your thighs. he doesn’t understand how someone could be so beautiful and cute all at the same time.

“princess.”

you look up at him, resting your hands on your stomach as you twiddle with your fingers.

“yes, daddy?”

he grins, rewarding you with a lick of his thumb and pressing it to your clit. your body jolts, legs twitching as your eyelids flutter shut. a soft moan breaches your pretty lips with the slow circles he draws.

“finger yourself for me.”

your eyes snap back up to him as his thumb leaves you. he looks at you expectantly. with a shy nod, you open up your legs more and bring a finger down to play with yourself. atsumu simply watches, bringing a hand down his shorts to pull out his hard, leaking cock.

“oh god,” you moan, adding another finger, licking your lips as you watch a dribble of precum drip down his thick shaft. you start running circles on your clit, feeling your body thrum with pleasure.

“fuck, baby, wanna fuck you so bad,” he groans, biting his lip as he watches your pretty fingers dip in and out of your tight hole. “gonna fuck you full with daddy’s cock, princess.”

you cry out at his words, moving your fingers faster. your slick streams out your hole, skin burning. you watch his arm muscles flex while he fists his cock, brows furrowed, chest heaving.  
it should be illegal to look that good.

“daddy, please,” you beg, adding another finger.

“yeah, baby?” he pants. “want daddy’s cock in your pussy?”

you keen, “yes, daddy! wanna be full! please!”

he leans down, shushing you as he rubs the blunt head of his cock against your cunt, collecting the slick there.

“don’t worry, baby, you’ll feel so good. daddy’ll fuck you nice and hard.”

you nod, hands coming up over his shoulders as you bring him down for a kiss. just as his tongue slips in your mouth, he does the same with his cock, pushing it past your entrance. the two of you moan in unison.

“oh god, daddy!” your voice breaks out into a sob.

he starts a quick pace, rolling his hips with years of experience and know-how of your body. you crumble immediately.

“fuck, you’re so fucking tight,” he groans, thrusts increasing even more, “feel so good around my cock, baby.”

you bite your lip, stifling your moans as you focus on the sin of his voice and the depraved sounds of his skin slapping against yours. the wet sounds of your pussy echo in the bedroom.

“daddy!” you cry. “so full!”

“yeah, baby?” he chuckles, sucking on your tits, grip bruising on your hip. he brings his hands up behind your knees, pushing them further apart and down to get a better angle. the stretch burns your muscles, but the pace he sets has your eyes crossing as a high-pitched moan tears itself from your throat. atsumu pummels your tight pussy, fucking you stupid into the mattress as you’re left to just take it, like you’re nothing more than a hole for him to use. he hits every delicious spot inside you and your back arches as you climb fast, higher and higher.

“you gonna cum, baby?” he pants, “i can feel you getting tighter, fuck.”

you keen desperately, nodding feverishly as you look up at him with his bangs plastered to his forehead, muscles straining under his skin, sweat dotting his brows.

“p-please, daddy! ‘m s-so close!!”

atsumu grins, leaning in next to your ear. he whispers with the deepest, most husky voice you’ve heard.

“too bad.”

he pulls out of you entirely.

you cry out, legs licking behind him as you grab onto his shoulders to keep him close. he chuckles at the desperate look on your face, rubbing a hand through his bangs as he looks at you coyly.

“no,” you whimper out. “daddy, please.”

“why?” he asks. grabbing his cock, he slaps it against your pussy, rubbing it up and down your slit as he gives you the biggest shit-eating grin. “you were a bad girl, baby. bad girls don’t get to cum.”

“‘m sorry!” you try, giving him your best puppy dog eyes.

he leans down to nip at your collarbones, trailing kisses up your neck and along your jawline.

“daddy,” you whine.

“you’re so fucking cute, princess,” he mumbles, resting his forehead on yours.

“please, i’ll be a good girl, i promise; won’t tease you anymore, do anything you want,” you babble.

“beg for it.”

“huh?” your voice gets stuck in your throat when you feel him tease his cock at your entrance. he slips the head in before pulling it out, giving you only the tip.

“c’mon, doll, you heard me,” he growls, thrusting his entire length in you with one stroke.

“beg.”

thrust.

“for.”

thrust.

“this.”

thrust.

“cock.”

you choke on the ecstasy of it all.

you don’t know what you’re saying, mindless dribble leaving your mouth in the form of begs and incoherent pleas as you throw away every last shred of dignity you have.

“daddy!”

atsumu thinks there’s gotta be something wrong with him for liking how empty-headed you get, but fuck, empty-headed or not, he’ll treat you right.

“i gotcha, princess,” he coos, pulling himself out again.

you have tears streaming down your cheeks as you beg for him to fuck you again. he bottoms out in a single thrust, hitting that one spot in you dead on. you shriek, back arching off the bed.  
his hips snap violently against yours, strength almost inhumane. you rub circles on your clit, entire body being jostled with how hard he was fucking you.

“d-daddy!” your orgasm hits you hard. your legs tremble at the ecstasy of it all, whimpering and sobbing as atsumu fucks you through it.

“fuck, baby!” he groans, low and guttural, burying his face in your neck, “fuck, fuck, fuck!”

and with a long moan of your name, you feel his cock twitch inside of you, cum spurting inside you as he fills you to the brim. he pulls out and collapses next to you, bringing you into his arms as he leaves kisses on your forehead. you lean your head against his shoulder.

a sudden realization hits you.

“please tell me you muted yourself or logged off the game.”

he gives you a cheeky grin, “and what if i didn’t?”

you glare at him.

“i did, i did, baby,” he says, comforting you with his hands on your skin.

you glance over at his monitor, seeing it dark and black before resting yourself back on atsumu in satisfaction.

“should get more frilly things for you,” he murmurs, rubbing your thigh.

“maybe next time.”

“oh?” he grins. “what about a sexy nurse’s outfit?”

“anything for you, ‘tsumu.”

he blushes.


	3. delicious; atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsumu rewards you after he figures out you’ve been secretly meal prepping for him after he complained about his new diet the v. league gave him. 
> 
> tags: fluff and smut, established relationship, mirror sex, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, pet names, daddy kink, pictures, possessiveness
> 
> tw: calories counting ment (for atsumu)

“you’re so pretty, sweetheart… my pretty, little babygirl…”

you’re spread open, legs over atsumu’s knees, back to his chest as he sits in front of a mirror, gently stroking over your pussy. he chuckles into your skin admiring your exposure and vulnerability, loving how your tight hole dribbles and twitches around nothing. 

you had been a very good girlfriend, a very good girl. when atsumu complained about the bland meals the newly hired sports nutritionist and dietician had planned for him, you sneakily asked for his macro and micronutrient count and started meal prepping for him, even going as far as taking cooking lessons even though you were already so busy with your own life. it started off slow: you made a meal here and there, but before he knew it, you started leaving days or even a week’s worth of food in his fridge. atsumu only found out after he caught you in his apartment dropping off two weeks worth of meals, promptly interrogating you. you had shyly admitted to everything, having been caught red handed. 

atsumu had cradled his head in his hands, chest tightening at how cute your reaction was, how amazing you were to him and how throughly whipped he was. so he decided to pay you back in orgasms. not a bad idea, he thought. he’d already ate you out through one, fucked you through another, but the bags under your eyes and tense muscles on your back told him he’d probably only get through another one or two before you’d pass out. no matter; that just means you’d sleep well tonight. 

atsumu dips two fingers into your cunt, watching your face for any signs of pain. you moan softly, still on the blurred line of overstimulation. “‘tsumu.” he hums softly in response and adds another finger. “‘tsumu!” your hips buck as your legs twitch. he shushes you, leaving soft kisses on your exposed neck. your feet slip from his knees as your thighs threaten to close, but he slides a calloused hand over the inside of your thigh and your body jolts again at feeling his calluses on your sensitive skin. 

“shh, s’okay sweetheart. open up for me, will ya?” you hiccup and nod, glancing at him in the mirror before hooking your legs over his knees again. 

atsumu adds another finger inside and you whine at the stretch. “that’s my girl,“ he coos softly. "all nice and flexible for daddy.” your breath hitches at the nickname. 

his fingers alternate between thrusting in and out and rubbing up and down on the anterior wall of your pussy as his palm rests on your clit. your reaction is almost violent: your legs spasm, eyes water, your pussy cramps as he relentlessly finger fucks you.

“d-daddy!” 

he chuckles darkly in your ear and you can feel him grind his hard cock against your backside. “that’s right, babygirl… you’re such a good girl for daddy, yeah?”

you nod feverishly, your hand reaching behind to grab at him. “y-yes!” your head lolls back onto his shoulder. “l-love it when daddy plays with my pussy!”

he hums, kissing your cheek. “daddy loves your tight lil cunt too, baby. so hungry for daddy’s cock innit?”

you whimper. “yes! yes!” atsumu quickly pulls his fingers out to slap at your messy cunt. “oh!” you bounce on his lap at the impact and atsumu groans when your ass grinds on his dick coming down. 

“god, fuck baby, lookatcha.” you open your heavy eyes, but immediately close them in shame seeing yourself so explicitly on display. atsumu growls in your ear, voice raspy. 

“my little fuckin’ baby’s creamin’ herself on daddy’s lap, yeah?”

“ya gonna squirt, sweetheart? squirt all ova’ daddy’s floor?”

“that’s right, pretty girl. who’s making your lil cunny feel this good?”

with two orgasms behind you, atsumu’s dirty talk and his punishing pace, you orgasm so hard your vision whites out. he finger fucks you through it and your face burns at the squelching sounds. atsumu grins as he watches you gush, rubbing your clit with his thumb. 

fat tears roll down your cheeks and he eases up on your clit with your soft sobs. he continues to rub absentmindedly over your pussy lips and he brings his other hand up to angle your face in for a kiss. 

fuck. he missed this. missed you. missed having you in his arms. missed your soft skin, quivering legs, lewd fucked-out expression. he pulls back to whisper against your plush lips. 

“think you can give daddy one more, princess?” 

you whimper, and atsumu soothes you with another soft kiss as he grabs his hard cock and settles it inbetween your folds, teasing your clit with it. sensitive from your last orgasm, you flinch away, but atsumu goes back to stroking over the skin on your thigh again. 

“missed your pussy so much, baby.” atsumu nuzzles his nose into your cheek, looking you in the eye. “will ya let daddy fuck his good little hole?”

his hand travels up to pinch and play with your breasts. you look back into the mirror and atsumu’s gaze follows you, making eye contact as he moves his hips, lightly rubbing his cock over your folds as he gropes your breasts. you whine at seeing his thick, fat cock resting on your pussy, feeling so small surrounded by your devilishly attractive boyfriend. you look so debauched and your tummy burns with the curiousity of wanting to see him fuck you in the mirror. 

you bring your hand down, slowly angling his cock head in front of your hole before looking at atsumu in the mirror again. 

“please… make me feel good, daddy.”

atsumu chokes back a groan. “fuckin’ fuck-!” he moves to sheathe himself inside your velvety walls, savouring your tightness. his eyes flutter shut as he bottoms out, your fluids gushing out of you, running down his heavy balls. your walls cling onto him, not wanting him to leave. he groans in your ear. “always so fuckin’ tight, shit-!”

you whine as your hips start moving, shivers running up your spine at his rough tone of voice. "p-please daddy! f-fuck me!” atsumu’s jaw clenches and he starts a punishing pace. quickly, you feel that burning sensation in your stomach again. you sob. atsumu placates you with soft praises and encouragements whispered in your hair. 

“you’re doing so good for daddy, baby.” a fresh set of tears stream down your cheeks as your pussy desperately milks his cock. you make eye contact through the mirror as his gaze hungrily takes in your sweaty skin, bouncing tits and swollen pussy. 

heat rips through you, your pussy clenching impossibly tight as your body shakes. your heart pounds in your ears as atsumu coos and kisses you. 

“d-daddy!” 

“that’s it, baby.” atsumu quickens his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm as he watches your fluids drip onto the floor. “fuck!”

“da-daddy, please! come inside my pussy!” his hands grip your hips bruisingly as he forces you down onto him, cock battering into your cervix. you convulse in his arms, screaming as he paints you white and you gush around his cock. he growls possessively in your ear, his hold on you suffocatingly tight. “that’s it baby.” he grinds himself up against you, making no move to pull himself out as he watches you slump against him in the mirror. he holds you tightly against him as you catch your breath.

atsumu murmurs out your name before he angles your head to face him, softly kissing you. “ya good, babe?” you moan softly. “mhm.” atsumu trails his hands over your breast and thigh again; he can’t keep his hands off you. 

"thought you had practice today.” he kisses your temple. “nah, they closed the gym for some inspection or whatever.” 

you hum quietly in response, eyes fluttering shut. atsumu brings a hand up to stroke lovingly at your jaw. “ya look so good, sweetheart, all fucked out for me.” 

you giggle softly. “yeah?” you nuzzle your nose into his cheek. “maybe you should take a picture then.” you say it half jokingly but atsumu reaches down to where his pants are on the floor and fishes out his phone before angling it in front of the mirror. 

you jolt up and atsumu hisses at how your pussy clenches around him with your reaction. “'tsumu! i was joking!”

he smirks at you through the mirror. “mm, i like da idea though, babe.” you pout, but make no move to get off. 

atsumu smiles wolfishly. “say cheese, babygirl.”


	4. cheese-filled hamburger steak; osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s the overrated study date 💖
> 
> tags: fluff and smut, established relationship, banter, semi-public sex, cock warming, accidental voyeurism, semi-public (?) sex

>> (01:46)  im in his room!!!!!1!

>> (01:46) lmfao ok u see anything sus

>> (01:47)  no omg!!  
>> (01:47)  smells nice tho kashjkaf 🥰

>> (01:48) is he there with u???  
>> (01:48) fuckin’ snort those miya scent molecules like   
>> (01:48) craCK 🤪🤑🤑

>> (01:48)  stooppppp thats  
>> (01:49)  ahjskdsa  
>> (01:50)  maybe ill bag the scent 😌

>> (01:50) lolololololol go back to horny jail

>> (01:51)  make me 😈 

you set down your phone just as osamu enters the room with a tray of snacks and beverages, stick of umaibo in his mouth. you stand up to grab the tray, putting it down on the coffee table. 

osamu bites off a piece of his umaibo. “thanks. mom made us some onigiri. strawberry milk, okay?” 

you nod, thanking him. the two of you situate yourselves at the coffee table, pulling up your textbooks and notes. you scheduled a study date with osamu so that the two of you could study together for your upcoming physics test. 

“is atsumu not going to be studying? the test is in less than a week.” you wonder aloud. 

osamu shrugs. “he’s probably forgotten about it.” 

you hum, “did you finish the practice questions sensei gave us?” 

he shakes his head. “‘tsumu wanted to play pro evolution soccer last night so i’m still on the second page.” he glances over your shoulder. “did you?”

you bring your papers over. “almost. kita-san’s notes from last year were really helpful so it wasn’t as painful as i thought it’d be. i still have eight questions left though.” 

he reaches over to your snack tray and grabs a strawberry wafer, putting it in front of your mouth. “a reward.” you laugh and take a bite. he puts the remainder in his mouth and rests his chin into your shoulder. you giggle and kiss him on the nose. he returns it on your lips, pushing his tongue in. he tries to deepen the kiss, but you push him away, blushing. 

“‘samu! we’ll never get anything done.” 

he smirks. you pout, mumbling, “we can just do it later.” he ruffles your hair which has you grumbling, doing your best to fix your hair and forget about how warm his hands are. 

the next hour is nothing but the sounds of pencil against paper, the clicking of calculator keys and flipping of pages. with the notes the two of you compiled along with kita’s, the questions don’t take you as long as they used to, but you still flub up here and there with minor mistakes. 

a knock on the door. the twins’ mother peers her head in. “everything going okay?”

you perk up. “oh yes! thank you for letting me come over today.” 

s he smiles. “no worries, dear. i’m glad you’re here to keep one of my sons on the right track.” 

osamu snorts. 

“osamu, i’m going over to your grandparents to help them around the house for a bit. grandpa just got back from the hospital, so i’ll be over for the weekend.” 

osamu pops a piece of candy in his mouth. “is pa going over too?”

“your father might be doing overtime tonight.” she puts a hand to her face. “we’ll call you if anything.”

“is there anything you’d like us to do around the house?” you chirp, wanting to leave a good impression on his parents. 

she laughs softly. “no that’s alright, dear. would you like to move down to the kotatsu though? it’s awfully cold this time of year. osamu, make sure she doesn’t get sick now.” 

osamu starts gathering up your belongings. “yes, ma.” 

his mom smiles before leaving the room. “i’ll be off then. see you tonight.”

“have a safe trip!” you call. osamu waves. 

when you get downstairs, you see his mom already has the kotatsu set up for the two of you. osamu places your study materials on the table and you, the snack tray. you sit down, rubbing your feet against each other under the covering, savouring your newfound warmth. you turn around just as he plops himself behind you, blanket draped over his shoulders. 

“‘samu? whatcha doing?” 

he wraps his arms around your midsection, resting his weight against your back, head in your neck. “makin' sure you don’t get cold.” 

“how are you supposed to study then?” 

he breathes in your neck, mumbling, “let’s take a break for now.” 

you lean back against him. “you’re heavy.” 

he hums, already sounding half-asleep as he chuckles into your ear. you huff a laugh as you turn around to kiss his temple and get comfortable. bringing up your phone, you set a timer for forty-five minutes. his breathing’s gone steady and you have half a mind to wonder how he fell asleep so quick. you open your messaging app. 

>> (03:17) r y’all really studying ma’am

>> (03:18)  we were!! taking a break tho   
>> (03:18)  h e’s fallen asleep lmfao

>> (03:19) uwu  
>> (03:19) r u ready tho  
>> (03:19) low key think im gonna fail ha 🤪

>> (03:20)  atsumu hasn’t even started studying so you’ll be fine

>> (03:21) ok but like  
>> (03:21) unlike him i dun look like no hot ass piece of shit  
>> (03:22) 😔🤚 

>> (03:23)  bb i love u n u know full well u sexy 

>> (03:24) fank <3  
>> (03:24) can’t wait to never think again 😴😴😴

>> (03:25)  brain logged out

osamu shifts in his sleep, taking a deep breath. you place your phone down and bring one of your hands up to run it through his hair. you’re starting to get a little sleepy too with the warmth surrounding you. eyelids heavy, you doze off before realizing. 

you wake up to the sound of a ballad coming from your phone in lieu of the alarm noise. swiping at your phone, you turn it off. osamu’s still asleep. you turn your head to leave kisses on the side of his face, gently coaxing him out of slumber. he rubs at his eyes, voice thick with sleep. “what time is it?”

“just a bit before quarter after four.” you lace your fingers together with the hand still around your waist. he hums, sleepily kissing you. “you wanna get back to studying?” he groans in response, making you laugh. “i don’t mind if you use me as a pillow, ‘samu, if you let me study.” 

he does his best to nod against your shoulder, murmuring, “i’ll study later.” he probably won’t, but you trust that he’ll make up for it before the test. osamu cared about his grades a bit more than atsumu did, even more so now that he had you. to their mother’s chagrin, the twins didn't apply themselves as much as they could academically (save for when one of them did poorly and the other didn’t).

you finish the questions from your packet and move onto the textbook questions. you sigh, reaching over for your carton of strawberry milk. you whisper osamu’s name and offer your drink. he cracks open an eye and manages to get the straw in his mouth. when he finishes, he leans back, stretching and rubbing at his eyes. 

you snicker. “done sleeping already?” he languidly returns to his previous position, caging you in his arms. he hums. you don’t think anything of it as he nestles his head in the junction of your neck and shoulder and start the practice questions in the textbook. he's quiet for the most part, half-watching and making mental notes as to how you found the answers. 

“i’m home!” 

atsumu’s proclamation rings in your ears. he pops into the living room and osamu turns around to eye him. “shut up, ya moron.” 

atsumu smirks. “did i interrupt? didn’t look like you were doing much of anything, ‘samu.”

“i’ve done more than you,” osamu grunts.

you peak your head over osamu’s tall shoulder. “welcome back! have you started working on your study packet yet, atsumu?”

he pouts. “why’s it matta to you?” 

osamu stares blankly at him. “you’re gonna fail, you scrub.” 

atsumu puts his hands on his hips and says petulantly, “shut up! i’ll study when i wanna!!”

you tilt your head to the side. “but don’t you guys have practice in the evenings leading up to the test? kita-san’s not gonna be happy hearing about you procrastinating.” 

“weren’t ya gonna study with risa-chan anyways?” osamu adds. “oh right, i forgot she kicked ya out after ya kept annoying her.” 

atsumu harrumphs, “no, i left on my own!” 

you sigh, “you want me to text her to say you’re coming over?”

atsumu pinks a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “yes, please.” osamu scoffs and returns to snuggling into you. 

>> (04:58)  atsumu’s gonna come over

>> (04:59) gross 🤢  
>> (04:59) tell him 2 shower and bring food over 🥰

>> (05:00)  lolol ok

>> (05:01) remind him to actually shut up and listen this time pls and thx ❤️

you screenshot your short conversation and send it to atsumu. he utters a quick thanks before going up the stairs. osamu sighs. you rub his arms soothingly. you’re almost done with the first page of practice questions, so you get back to it. 

the house is quiet with the soft sounds of you working. you think osamu’s fallen back asleep again until you feel his hands going up your sweater. you pull the hem of it down in a futile attempt to stop him. “what are you doing?!”

“you’re skin’s soft.” 

“that’s not the issue here!”

he hums, “i’ll be good, so you can finish. don’t worry 'bout me.” you don’t really trust him with that, but you try to finish your work anyway. you’re just about to input your formulas into your calculator when his hands go under your bra to cup your breasts. 

“‘s-samu!” his hands make quick work of your bra buckle, but his attempt to get you to slip it off is thwarted as you bring your arms over your chest. “hey!” you turn to face him as best as you can. 

he blinks before saying, “I'm touchin' your heart, babe.”

“those are my boobs.”

he squeezes them. “i wanna touch though,” he says with a slight pout. “please.”

you don’t know what comes over you, it might be the added please and the puppy dog eyes he’s giving you, but you take off your bra and throw it in your knapsack. osamu goes back to fondling you and burying his head in your neck. 

“you’re so cute.” 

you blush. 

“will you let me finish my work now?” he nods, kissing your ear. 

that was a lie because with the way he's pinching and pulling your nipples along with the gentle squeezing of your breasts, you can barely form a coherent thought. you quiver and fidget in his arms, silently begging for more. you can’t take it. “please, ‘samu!” 

“hmm? i thought you wanted to study.”

you gasp when he tugs on your right nipple, “i can’t with the way you’re touching me!” 

he chuckles lowly in your ear. “ask nicely.” 

if he wasn’t going to do it, then you were. you don’t reply in favour of putting your hands down your pajamas to rub yourself. 

“greedy girl.” 

your breath hitches. he follows your hand and quickly replaces it, fingering you as he teases your chest with his other hand. you clamp a hand over your mouth, stifling your moans. with the way he surrounds you entirely and how his fingers were moving, your high climbs faster than usual.

he removes his fingers and you cry softly when he slips them out. he brings his fingers up to his mouth, sucking on them. “you taste good, baby.” 

you burn, thighs squeezing. he takes the chance to pull his cock out of his sweats, sliding it up against your lips. 

“'s-samu!”

he shushes you softly, “come on, babygirl. I jus' wanna be inside ya, please?” 

you nod feverishly and he wastes no time sheathing himself in you. you muffle your cry. 

“f-fuck. it’s been so long, babe.” 

it has, so you start moving your hips, building a steady tempo, fucking yourself on his thick cock. you feel absolutely obscene fucking your boyfriend in his family living room. you’re about to get up on your knees to fuck him like you meant it when you hear, “oi, ‘samu! where’d my grey hoodie go?” 

osamu shoves you down onto his cock, putting a large hand over your mouth. you tighten in surprise and he groans. he does his best to compose himself as if he wasn’t about to blow right now. he clicks his tongue. “fuck does he want now?”

“‘samu!”

“that hoodie was mine to begin with! wear somethin’ else, ya thief,” he yells.

“i look better in it!”

osamu scoffs and doesn’t bother hollering back because he knows that if he prolongs this neither him or you will benefit from atsumu’s whining. 

you hope atsumu leaves soon, pulling osamu’s hand from over your mouth. it’s really awkward and you don’t know if you should be turned on about the possibility of getting caught or genuinely concerned that atsumu used the “i am more attractive” retort against his identical twin brother. 

osamu comes to the conclusion that what atsumu lacks in personality, he makes up for it in absolutely nothing.

the blonde comes down the stairs. he’s wearing (osamu’s) grey hoodie with a plain black pair of sweats, backpack thrown over his shoulder. “why’d ya ignore me?” osamu buries his head into your neck. luckily, he's broad enough to cover you entirely and the blanket over his shoulders covers how his pants are down. 

“oi!” atsumu shouts. “well, could ya at least tell ma i’ll be staying over at risa’s?” osamu grabs his phone, texting his brother. 

>> (05:21) ma and pa r gonna be over at grandpa's place

>> (05:22) y couldn’t u just tell me???

>> (05:22) 😪

>> (05:22) fucker

atsumu clicks his teeth and makes his way out the front door muttering, “whatever.” you sigh in relief once you hear the door shut. 

“finally.” osamu licks his fingers before putting them on your clit. you reflexively clamp a hand over your mouth to stifle your moans. “s’okay, babygirl, you can be as loud as you want," he mumbles in your ear. " can ya lean over the kotatsu? wanna fuck you from the back.” 

you get up on your knees, shivering when you feel his hot cock slip out of you. “won’t we break it?”

osamu tilts his head a little like a puppy, as if his huge cock wasn’t out. “couch?” 

you nod and pull off your pajamas and panties before getting on your knees and laying your upper body against the couch cushions. you look back and sway your backside at osamu, beckoning him over. 

his gaze narrows, eyes darkening. he makes his way over to you, pulling his pants midway down his thighs as he inserts himself back into you. you sigh in relief once his full length is inside. “o-oh ‘samu, s'g-good! wi-wish you could stay inside f-forever.” 

he smacks one of your asscheeks, watching it bounce. “shit, baby, i’d fuck you all the time if i could.” his words make your pussy clench and you do your best to spread your legs, giving him more access. you sneak a hand underneath you to play with your clit. 

“‘samu! move!” you don’t need to ask twice. he grabs a hold of your hips and starts pistoning his cock.  you do your best to meet his thrusts, working your way into a good rhythm. 

“yes, yes!” he admires the dip of your back as you push your cute little butt back towards him, hungry for his cock. his large hands move up to your waist, cock throbbing at how petite your waist looks in comparison. he puts a hand on the couch seats, fucking you hard. you cry out as the sudden increase of pace, unable to keep up.  he leans over you, suckling your neck as he trails a hand up to your breasts. you continue to play with your clit. 

you’re close, so so close. “‘samu, i-i’m-!” 

"give it t'me," he growls.

you cum, walls constricting as your entire body tenses. he fucks you through it, letting you cream over him before swearing and pulling out.  you quickly turn around and take him in your mouth, swallowing him to the base. he chokes out a groan at your eagerness. you hum around him, throat constricting and watch his jaw clench. his hand grips your hair harder, ears endearingly red. 

you bob your head, hand stroking what your mouth can’t cover whilst the other fondles his balls. 

“sh-shit!” he cums thickly down your throat. you do your best to swallow. your tongue focuses on his head, suckling and coaxing more cum out of him as his cock spurts weakly. as he goes flaccid, you leave little kisses on his shaft. 

he hums, bringing you up to kiss him. you run your hands over his abs and chest as he gropes and pets your ass. you grab your sweater and throw it over your head, peeking up at him through your lashes. his eyes darken, leering at your nipples perking up from the cold. 

you tug at his sweater and he gets the hint, taking it off. you blush at his sudden nudity and leave chaste kisses over his pecs. he tilts your chin up to kiss you again, shivering when your hands move down and lavish the sides of his torso with gentle caresses. he leans down to put his mouth over your full tits, relishing in your pretty moans. arching your back into him, you make out as your hands map the expanse of each other’s bodies. before long, you can feel his hard cock resting on your lower stomach, ready to go again. 

“‘samu, is the floor okay?” he should be asking you that, but he nods and moves his sweater underneath you. he puts a pillow under your head and hips. you cover the pillow under your hips with your own sweater, just in case you get a little messy. 

spreading your legs, you turn your head to the side barring your neck to him. he towers over you, licking his lips and pumping his cock slowly, loving how submissive you are. he angles himself at your entrance before slowly pushing in. he bottoms out in one stroke. you lock your legs around him and moan, hands grabbing the pillow under your head. 

the pace this time is slow. he pulls out until only his head is left inside you before sheathing himself back in again. your wet walls constrict around him each time he comes back. it feels like your pussy is being moulded to his cock, remembering the thick vein he has running up the side and the gorgeous way it’s curved, but you want it hard. 

“‘s-samu, fuck me harder!” 

he nods almost imperceptibly before bracing his forearms at your head. his thrusts increase rapidly. you mewl and wrap your arms around his neck. your climb is much faster this time with how sensitive you are. you slide a hand up to the back of his head, eyes begging for a kiss. he obliges you, thrusts never letting up, fucking you into the floor. 

breaking the kiss, he leans back up, lengthening an arm. his other goes under you to push against the small of your back to change the angle of his thrusts. he finds your g-spot almost immediately. you yelp as your hands scramble over his chest and abs to find purchase. “’s-samu! i-i ca-can’t!”

with a few thrusts to your g-spot, you’re undone. your legs tremble, cunt tightening as you sob. he groans, spine melting with how tight and wet you get. he thrusts a couple more times before pulling out, cumming over your stomach. you collapse back onto the floor and he leans back against the couch as the two of you come down from your high. 

“you cold, baby?” 

you giggle, “no, thanks to you.” 

he smiles and comes back over to you to kiss you. he grabs tissues and helps you clean up as the two of you redress yourselves. you’re pretty tired and don’t want to do anything at this point. you’re also hungry, now that you think about it. “you hungry?” 

he perks up, “yeah, i think our mom might have left something in the fridge for us.” he lightly kisses you before leaving. it isn’t until he’s in the kitchen that you realize how cold it is. you follow him, bringing the empty snack tray back. you fetch two cups from the overhead cabinets and pour warm water into them.

“what’d your mom make?” 

“cheese-filled hamburger steak with vegetables and rice.” his eyes are glistening in anticipation as they watch the food turn in the microwave. once the food is warmed up, you make your back into the living room. he still sits with you between his legs even though it makes it more difficult for the two of you to eat. “you’re warm and soft” is his reasoning. 

with dinner finished and the dishes done, you have half a mind to turn on the tv, but realize that he's probably pretty tired of just slouching behind you. “does your back feel funny after sitting like that for so long?” 

he closes the cupboard cabinets, straightens himself and stretches his neck. “kinda.” 

“you wanna go back upstairs? we can shower and study afterwards, or do something else.” 

he nods and holds your hand, leading you up to his bedroom. he tells you to shower first. “i’ll bring our stuff upstairs and clean up.” 

you pop in and out the shower, redressing yourself in a fresh set of pajamas. when you walk back into the room, he's sitting on his lower bunk bed, scrolling through his phone. he stands up and walks over to hug you once he sees you before entering the shower himself. seeing the mess of papers on the desk, you kneel down and begin to straighten everything up. in curiosity, you flip through his study packet to see how much he’d done. he left the last page untouched. on the corner of the fourth page, you see a little doodle - it’s you and him. there’re miniature versions of the two of you, holding hands and smiling with a little heart between the two of you. you snap a quick photo, heart full and giddy smile on your face. 

you’re done organizing your study materials by the time he exits the shower. 

“whatcha smiling about?” he rubs his towel over his hair. 

you beckon him over to sit between your legs and help him dry his hair. “just you.”

when his hair is decently dry, he lays his cheek on your thigh, looking up at you.  “didja bring the stuff?” 

you nod. “it’s in my backpack!”

he gets up to fetch it and you rush to the bathroom as he brings out a hefty medium sized bag. you rummage through it and lay out what you need on his bed as he returns to his seat between your legs facing you. you pin his hair back using bobby pins and get to work adding healthy amounts of serums and moisturizers on his face. he had his own stash from when you went out together to buy for him (it was almost the exact same stuff as yours so you just used his after your shower) but, “i like it when you do it for me,” he said. 

(the morning after you first applied your skincare routine on him, he found you at school before class and said, “can ya do that for me forever, babe? i don’t think my face has ever felt this good.”)

with a coat of lip balm, you finish. “all done!” 

osamu hums his thanks, rubbing your ankles as he gets up to kiss you. 

“did you want to do anything else, ‘samu? it’s barely 10pm.”

“not really.”

you giggle, “you wanna sleep?”

“mm.”

you lie back on his bed, stretching your arms out for him. he places himself on top of you as your hands make their way into his hair. you wonder if he didn’t get enough sleep earlier whilst you were studying or if he hadn’t been sleeping properly in general. you were more than happy to indulge him. 

as it turns out, you knock out before 10:30pm, tuckered out from studying. his phone vibrates on the coffee table. he begrudgingly removes himself from your grasp to get it. he moves quickly, not wanting to wake you and lays back down on you as you instinctively put your arms around him, sighing softly. he smiles, kissing your neck.

he unlocks his phone. it’s a text from atsumu. 

>> (9:48) y’all were fucking in the living room werent u

he puts his phone face down onto the bed and goes to sleep, savouring your body heat. he’s tired.


	5. 256gb; atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pwp with f/cef/cking, filming/taking photos, a breeding and daddy kink lol.

“haa, fuck—you’re doing so good for daddy, babygirl.”

you’re on your knees, hands on atsumu’s thick, toned thighs as he grabs your face and fucks his heavy cock down your throat. it’s hard to breathe and your face is an absolute mess, but the look on his face and the sin coming out of atsumu’s mouth makes it worth it. 

you had given atsumu plenty of blowjobs before. in fact, he was a total whore for them sometimes, always whining about wanting to be down your tight throat pussy and cumming all over your face. but the two of you had never tried face-fucking. so after seeing it online and doing some research of your own, you asked atsumu two weeks ago if he was interested in it. 

atsumu almost came in his pants when you asked and he even blushed crimson all the way up to his ears. you bit your tongue to keep yourself from laughing. really—it’s hilarious; the man who was seemingly unable to keep it in his pants around you was  _ shy _ . in his defence, he was afraid of hurting you. while you brought up certain kinks and things you wanted to experiment together, most of the time it was just him pulling you into doing weird positions here and there so he was a little worried that he was pushing it. 

he asked you a thousand times if you were really okay with it given his size and not to mention how he could get carried away during sex sometimes. you had just laughed softly and said, “of course, i’m okay with it if you want to do it. i love and trust you after all.” 

atsumu’s heart had burst into a million sparkles and he thought he saw god. really, you had him wrapped around your little finger and you didn’t even know it. 

he looks at you reverently, jaw slack, eyes glassy, cheeks ruddy as he thrusts his cock down your throat. he licks his lips, swearing as he feels you choke around him. you look thoroughly debauched—your hair’s a mess, tears streaking your cheeks, nose running, and drool all over your chin. he thinks you look gorgeous. 

“fuuuck, you’re so good at milking cock, baby.” 

you moan, doing your best to swallow around him, swiveling your tongue against his shaft. 

atsumu grins at your enthusiasm, looking you in the eye. there’s a frenzied look in his eyes, a sort of wild gaze as he gives himself over the pleasure. 

“fuck, fuck, fuck—i’m gonna—!”

pushing your head against his pelvis, atsumu chokes out a groan as he cums down your throat. you’re forced to swallow as ropes of white coat your throat. he takes heaving breaths, before slowly pulling his flaccid cock out of your mouth. you do your best to clean his cock up before wiping at your tears and looking up at him.

“did you like it?” 

your voice comes out raspy, throat thoroughly abused and it sends a shiver up his spine. he swallows, quickly grabbing wet towels from the washroom to clean you up. you smile softly as he wipes you clean and offers you water. atsumu can’t help the thumping in his chest as he lifts you off the floor onto the bed. fuck, the things he wanted to do to you—he loves you so much.

“wha—?” 

he smothers your lips with his, taking off the remaining clothes you had on before dipping his hand down to the apex of your thighs. you moan into his mouth and atsumu takes the chance to delve his tongue in, making your head spin. spreading your legs, he plants a kiss on your clit, inhaling the mouth-watering scent of your dripping cunt. 

“a-atsumu!” you hoarsely cry out. 

he shamelessly eats you out, adding his thick fingers along with his tongue, making you squirm. your pussy quivers, sensitive with being neglected for so long when you had his cock down your throat. he starts off slow, leisurely, not wanting to overwhelm you as he takes his time to caress every part of your insides that he could reach. and it doesn’t take long for him to find your sweet spot. he alternates between brushing lightly over it and pressing hardly against it as he suckles on your clit. he scissors, crooks and thrusts his fingers into you madly as your body quivers. 

“oh god—! w-wait!”

he kisses your clit again as he finger fucks you with three fingers inside you. 

“come on, babygirl, squirt all over daddy’s fingers.” he swallows, licking his lips, growling. “be a good girl and squirt for daddy.”

the overwhelming stimulation on your core has you keening. your body tenses and your back arches as you feel hot liquid leave your quivering pussy. soft cries leave your swollen lips with the intensity of your orgasm, but atsumu doesn’t let up as he continues to lick and suck on your clit, prolonging your orgasm. your body shakes with the high of it all as atsumu rubs his hard cock against your pussy, desperate to be inside you. 

“fuckin’ shit, baby, you’re such a filthy little whore.”

you look up at him and your face burns with both arousal and shame. your fluids are all over his chin, chest and abs as atsumu breathes heavily, pupils nearly suffocating the golden brown of his eyes. his hands strokes the insides of your thighs as he watches your pussy gape and clench around nothing. 

he smirks. “ _ my _ little whore.” 

you blush, avoiding his eyes. he chuckles softly and leans back to grab something off the nightstand. you prop yourself up on your elbows, just as atsumu angles his phone camera at you. 

“wha—?” your cheeks are on fire now. whether it’s from shame or arousal, you’re unsure. 

he chuckles darkly, using a hand to angle his cock head against your cunt. he looks at your bashful expression through his phone. “i’ll be away next week, doll, don’t ya wanna give me somethin’ to remember you by?” 

you whimper, hips bucking up into him and he takes that as his cue, stretching out your tiny pussy. he goes slow, making you feel every inch of him. your whimpers taper off into a soft sob as he fully sheaths himself inside you. groaning, atsumu lets you adjust around him. his fingers come down to play with your clit as you clench around him, distracting you from the slight pain of the stretch. he films you lying there, shuddering when you look at the camera. 

“daddy,” you sigh softly, voice sore but lilting teasingly. “aren’t you gonna start? you wouldn’t want to give your future self blue balls, right?” 

he scoffs smugly. “now, now, little cockslut.” he slaps your ass. “you know daddy knows best.” 

atsumu leans down to kiss you. you giggle into the affection, making him smile and he starts off with long, slow strokes, hitting deep inside you. it’s good,  _ so _ good to feel every delicious inch of him, but you want more. “d-daddy! please, go fas-faster!” shifting his hips slightly, atsumu slots your pelvises together, bottoming out. 

“shit, perfect little fuckdoll, aintcha?” 

you drool, feeling his heavy sack rest against your ass, loving how he pins you down. atsumu inhales deeply, starting a punishing pace as he fucks your tight cunt to oblivion. he glances back at his phone, lips quirking up into a smug smile as he angles the camera towards your cunt, watching your pussy flutter around his cock. 

he films your pussy, slowly making his way up your hips and waist, to your bouncing breasts as he licks his lips and finally shoots your face. you catch the glint of the flash, finding the effort to stick your tongue out at it. he chuckles at you. 

“daddy,” you moan. you want him to fuck you like he means it, not do this stupid porno shit, but you know being a brat won’t get anywhere so you settle for a siren’s song. “please, please fuck me! please fuck your baby into my belly!” 

atsumu swears his ears ring. “fuck,” he swears, voice a little choked. “you’re a fucking tease, baby.”

he angles his next thrust deep, kissing your pretty womb, making you sob. he absolutely loves how sensitive you were for him. 

“ya want me ta fuck my cum into ya and make your tummy all pretty and round with my baby, princess?”

you keen, nails digging into the sheets. “p-please, i-i’m your good little girl, so please!”

atsumu throws his phone against the bed, forgetting about it as he cages you between his arms, jackhammering into you. he laughs lowly against your skin, licking a broad stripe across one of your breasts, over the nipple as he toys with your clit. “gonna make ya squirt for daddy again, babygirl.”

his grips on your hips tighten as he focuses on his cock pistoning in and out of you, his head fuzzy with the idea of you as a pretty little mommy, all soft and sweet for him and your kids. fuck. his chest tightens at the thought as he digs his nails into your skin. fuck, fuck, fuck. 

he sends you high into the clouds, mind dizzy and drugged with pleasure. your whimpers fill the room, high pitched moans tumbling out of you as atsumu fucked you into your second orgasm. your walls throb and your voice weakens to a mere squeak as you cum underneath his large frame, gushing around his cock. 

atsumu groans feeling you tighten around him, renewing his efforts to fuck you silly. 

“mmn! d-daddy!” you sob. “it’s too much! wai—!” 

contradicting the brutal way he’s fucking you, atsumu soothes you, “one more. come on baby, you can give daddy one more.”

“d-daddy!” you sob, too fucked out to voice anything coherent. 

“gonna cream yourself over daddy’s cock, baby? ahh—fuck—ya love it when daddy uses you like a fuck doll, yeah?”

he's close, but he wants you to cum again before he does. he looks down again. your combined liquids froth at your entrance, all around his cock, coating it from the speed of his thrusts. fucking hell. his balls are heavy and before long, his thrusts get sloppy.

“fuckin’—! gonna mark you, babygirl,” he growls. 

your body tenses as you scream out his name, gushing around him. your cunt pulses around his cock, begging to be filled. 

“fuck!” he swears, hips stuttering as his orgasm tears through him. you hiccup and sob as he slaps his pelvis against your ass. his heavy balls tighten against it as his cum pours into you. mewling happily at the sensation, you grind against him, milking the rest of his cum. he groans, laying on top of you. you bring your arms around him as you bask in the blissful afterglow. 

“babe.” atsumu kisses your chest and collarbones. “do ya feel okay?” 

you look at him and give him a thumbs up with a smile, throat too sore and overused to say anything. he kisses your hand, before planting another one on your neck, lying back down against your chest. his eyes land on his phone. it’s still recording. hopefully, your voice will ring loud and clear when he replays it. he gets up as you watch him. he grabs your hips to still you before pulling his cock out and watching as your wrecked little hole dribbles with his cream. you wince at the feeling.

licking his lips, he takes a photo of your messy cunt. 

“'tsumu!” you chide, voice raw. 

he strokes your thigh soothingly. 

“i’ll let ya take pictures of me,” he offers. 

you pout. as if your camera roll wasn’t already filled with thousands of pictures of him. but a couple more wouldn’t hurt, you suppose.

atsumu supposes one more round wouldn’t either.


	6. the pool, the sun and two; osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's summer! the skies are clear, the sun’s out and you might just fall in love all over again. this is one of the most self-indulgent things i’ve ever written. 
> 
> tags: pwp, a touch of insecurity, emotional s/x, possessiveness

you take a drink from your red plastic cup, eye on your boyfriend and the gorgeous girl bending down to talk to him as he leans against the edge of the pool.  you can’t hear what they’re saying, but what you  _ feel _ is the smouldering burn of insecurity alighting into a small fire. you look away, not wanting to go let the flames grow. 

oh well. you weren’t about to police who he spoke with and it wasn’t as if he was doing anything illicit so you let it go. you were here to enjoy yourself! 

(and to spend time with him.) 

…screw it.

you take a deep breath and slip your t-shirt and shorts off, leaving you in a cute white, two-piece bikini. you take deep breath, making your way to the pool, playing with your hair to distract yourself from your nerves.

osamu glances over just to see you sitting down shyly in one of the lawn chairs. his eyes go comically wide when he sees you in your swimsuit. he was going to pick you up and come with you to the party together, but you and your friends had decided to come together though they were nowhere to be found now. 

you look celestial—simultaneously adorable and erotic. the shade of white complementing your skin tone beautifully. his eyes greedily take in your face, exposed skin, soft tits, gorgeous legs and perky little butt. it takes everything he’s got to not pop a boner in the pool. 

“atsumu-san?”

he moves away from her, arms grabbing onto the steel support beams to lift himself out the pool. he fixes a bored stare at her. 

“sorry, but atsumu’s over there. and  _ blonde _ .”

she turns to the right, seeing said man by the bar before her face goes red. osamu pays her no mind, but a little insulted that she switched the two of them when they had different coloured hair, for god's sake.

he looks back at you again. you’re not in your lawn chair. he frowns. standing up and pushing his bangs out of the way, he searches around the pool’s perimeter before spotting you making your way to the bar. his jaw clenches when he sees a couple of guys try to talk to you; one gets handsy placing an arm around your shoulder. 

he clicks his tongue, shoulders squaring as he makes his way over to you. 

luckily, if he can call it that, atsumu rids you of the annoyances. 

“hey, why ain’t cha with ‘samu?”

you tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. “i came with my club members, but they all ditched me and 'samu was talking to someone, so i didn’t want to disturb him.” 

“you wouldn’t disturb me.” 

wet skin meets yours as osamu drapes himself around you. you look up at him just as a towel flutters over his head.

“dry yourself, you wet dog.” 

ginjima offers you a short “yo” seeing you and you nod back.

“thanks,” osamu mumbles, quickly drying himself and throwing the towel back at ginjima. he grabs your hand and pulls you off to the side. 

"'samu?" he doesn't reply so you wave goodbye to atsumu and ginjima.

“simp,” atsumu snorts.

“least he has a girlfriend,” ginjima says, “or at least, doesn’t get into petty arguments with them.”

“hah?!”

suna raises his sunglasses at atsumu’s yell.  “i didn’t know we invited a whole donkey.”

kita turns around, calpis in hand. “wasn’t that atsumu?”

“is he practicing for his role in the new shrek movie or something?” akagi snickers.

“come on, guys,” aran says. “he’s doing a really good job, we should be proud of him.” 

kita sighs, “where’d osamu go?”

“left with his girlfriend.” suna drops his glasses back onto his nose. 

“least we won’t have to deal with the twins fighting,” akagi adds. 

“not like you do anything anyways,” aran adds.

“…..well, yeah.”

doing your best to keep up with his long strides, you jog up to him. “‘samu, where are we going?”

he doesn’t really know either—just wants to be someplace where the two of you can be alone. where you could be for his eyes only.  there’re throngs of people around the large house, but he finds an empty guest bedroom on the third floor with a lock. 

nice.

he tugs you into the bedroom, turning the lock behind you. 

the room’s nice. quite large actually with decently sized windows albeit plainly decorated. it’s cute, you think.

osamu pulls you towards the bed as he sits down, looking up at you.

“what’s wrong?” you ask.

he shakes his head and pulls you towards him, resting his head on your stomach. his hair is still damp as you run your fingers through his bangs. 

“shit,” he mutters.

“hm?”

he stands up, pulling his phone out of his swim shorts before taking them off entirely. 

“'samu!” you bring your hands up to cover your face, embarrassment at his sudden nudity.

“what?” he says, drying his phone with the bedsheets. “you’ve already seen everything.”

“well….yeah, but—.” you bring your hands down a tad, eyes still not meeting his. you didn’t want to gawk and it wasn’t as if what was already on display had you weak in the knees. 

he chuckles, coming up to wrap an arm around your shoulders as he kisses your forehead. you were too cute for your own good sometimes.

“hold on!” you look up at him. “you took your phone into the water?!”

“it’s water resistant and i wasn’t even under that long.” he brings his iphone over to you, turning it on. “see?”

“stop flexing your fancy, schmanchy phone at me.” 

he laughs, angling the camera at you. 

“hey!” 

he pouts a little. osamu loves your body and wishes you could say the same. he wants a picture of you all cute and sexy in your little white bikini, but he was just gonna have to give it up for now. he throws it back onto the bed, hands opting to skim across your exposed skin. 

“it suits you.” 

his hands roam over your breasts, pulling your shoulder straps down to get more access.

“wh-?”

he watches your reactions. your eyes are getting a little hazy again, that telltale sign of arousal swimming in them as your thighs clench together. 

“wait!” you whimper.

he steps back a little, softly rubbing your sides. 

“what’s wrong, baby?” 

you swallow, the image of him and that pretty girl with the curled hair and cute makeup stained in your mind. 

“what, um—what were you and that girl talking about earlier?” your voice is soft and your eyes are everywhere but his face. he sees the insecurity seeped into your features.

“she thought i was ‘tsumu.” 

you look up at him. “really?”

“yeah, tried ta get in my— _ his _ pants.”

“but,” you start, “but atsumu’s blonde.”

he snorts, “that’s what i told her.”

a laugh starts bubbling up in your chest. he smiles, loving the way the apples of your cheeks looked whenever you laughed. 

“yeah, like what the fuck. ‘m no blonde bitch.”

you laugh harder, “noooo, don’t call him that!” 

“‘m not lyin’.” he kisses your forehead, happy to see you happy again. 

but he’s also happy to see that you’ve forgotten that your boobs were hanging out so he pinches your nipples between his fingers.

“‘samu!” you gasp.

he smirks, licking in your mouth, as he swallows your moans, taking the chance to touch the rest of your skin as if he hadn’t already done so hundreds of times before.  he sticks his tongue out into your mouth, “you’re always so soft, babe.”

“yeah?” 

“mm, s’good.”

his hands roam to cup your butt, groping your cheeks. 

“did ya buy this for me?” 

“….maybe.”

he smiles, losing himself in your lips again. you giggle as he pulls you onto the bed on top of him, feeling his erection straining against your stomach when you sit to straddle him.  you wrap a hand around his shaft, lightly stroking it. he groans, muscles in his legs twitching as you thumb over the head. as much as he’d like to fuck your fist, osamu wants you to cum first so he pulls your hand away and maneuvers you flat on your back, pushing your bottoms to the side, eyes going to your glistening pussy.

“ah,” he says, fingers rubbing over your lips. “you’re already wet.”

you huff, “well i’m sorry, but i really can’t help myself when you look the way you do.”

he chuckles, putting a finger in, “yeah?”

you moan, hands curling at your sides.

“yeah?” he repeats, curling his finger.

“yes, yes! oh god, ‘samu, don’t stop!”

he hums, pulling his finger out as he brings your hips up to open you up with his tongue instead.  you gasp and whine at the welcome intrusion as he laps you up, tongue and fingers working you towards your first orgasm. he relishes in every sound coming out of your mouth. everything sounding increasingly erotic with the white, innocent bikini you have framing your body. his cock twitches seeing you squirm as you desperately try to move your hips against him.

you’re close. he’s always been good with his mouth, never disappointed, but you want nothing more than to be filled and fucked to oblivion.

“‘samu!” 

he hums against your clit, feeling you throb and clench around his fingers. 

“f-fuck—hnng—please!”

he digs his fingers a little deeper, finding your g-spot with practiced ease as he starts throttling it. your back arches immediately as you nearly scream. 

“f-fuck!”

he doesn’t let up, smiling against your pussy as he finds some primal satisfaction in the way the whole house would hear you scream his name, know who was fucking you so well.  with a suck on your clit, you cum, tears in your eyes as you gush around his tongue and fingers. he laps up what he can as you ride out your high. 

“oh my god,” you whisper. 

he smirks, wiping at his chin. “good?”

your chest heaves as you look him in the eye. “the best, ‘samu,” you sigh, breath catching in your throat; he looks ethereal with the light of the window framing him like a deity. 

he angles his cock in front of your entrance. “yeah? are you sure about that?”

“of course,” you say breathily, jaw going a little slack as he inserts the head. finally, finally, _finally_. 

“hmm, are ya lyin’ ta me?” h e teases you with the head of his cock at your entrance, barely in, barely out.  you hate it. 

“‘samu, what are you—!” he cuts you off with a twist to your nipple, your thoughts scattering again.

“hmm?”

“you’re! shit—so mean!”

he tilts his head, feigning innocence. you know he’s not going to indulge you until you indulge him. 

you huff, “i can’t lie when—hnn—you’re the only one i’ve ever s-slept with.”

he hums nonchalantly as he sheathes himself balls deep with a single thrust. hooded gaze trained on the way your eyes roll to the back of your head as he angles his mouth at your ear.

“and ever will,” he says lowly. “this tight cunt’s mine.”

“yes!” you say, breathily, cheeks warming, chest tightening. “’m yours!”

he starts fucking you slowly, pulling himself out to the tip before thrusting back into you again. you love, love, love it, love the stretch as he fills you, fucks you, shapes you. you feel delirious. on beautiful cloud nine. 

“as, as if i could fuck anyone else after you,” you say, looking into his striking, steel gray eyes. “you‘ve—god—ruined me for anybody else.”

fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ . the implication of your words and the adoring look on your face goes straight to his groin as he does his best to not come right then and there. burying himself balls deep, he hides his face in your neck, feeling emotional, heart lodged in his throat. shit, it wasn’t supposed to be about him. he was supposed to console you, your sad expression from earlier still fresh in his mind. 

he kisses your jaw, softly lavishing you with soft pecks as he starts fucking you again, pace much faster than before. your moans amp up again and he loves it. loves the way you babble when he fucks you good.

“don’t need anyone else,” he growls. “ _ my _ pretty baby.” 

“yes! yes!” you wrap your arms around his shoulder as he tightens his grip on your thighs, fucking you into the bed. you keen underneath him with the strength of his thrusts and he watches you sob, savouring every second of it. 

“fuck, babygirl. you’re so good ta me, so pretty, pussy so wet ‘n tight—shit. you’re all i need, princess. why would i want anybody else?”

your chest hurts, aches painfully in the most beautiful way with how adoring he’s being, the love in his voice, in his eyes. you’re crying your eyes out on the guest bed of some random’s house at a pool party in the middle of the day. and you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“‘samu,” you sob. “‘samu! love you so much! please!”

he feels tears prick at his eyes too, but he ignores them in favour of swallowing your moans, kissing you to oblivion, hoping that you’d understand how much you meant to him. 

flicking a hand over your clit, he watches as you keen and cum, pussy squirting messily over his cock. 

“fuck!” his jaw clenches at the feeling of you throbbing irregularly around him and he cums inside in thick ropes, painting you white. he bundles you in his arms, lying on his side, keeping you close as the two of you come down from your high. you sniffle and he brings a hand up to brush away the hair in your face. 

his voice is soft, “are you in any pain, baby?” 

“no,” you say, through your tears, wiping at your eyes. 

kissing your forehead, he reluctantly detaches himself from you, promising to be back. rushing into the attached bathroom, he wets a couple towels and brings tissue back to you, helping you clean up. 

you laugh softly, sniffling. “my swim suit’s all messed up now.”

“i’ll buy ya anotha one.” 

“s’okay.”

“nah, i wanna see you in it,” he says, smiling coyly.

you laugh, “of course you do!”

he strips the bedsheets off once you’re sufficiently clean and wraps up your swimsuits in a towel. he finds spare blankets in a drawer and grabs a couple, bringing you into his arms to keep the two of you warm.

“did i hurt you earlier?”

you look up at him, smiling shyly. you shake your head. “no, i just got….a little emotional. in a good way.”

he nods, kissing you again, rubbing his hands over your skin.

“i never got to swim though.”

he scoffs, “i just gave you the best fuck of yer life, baby.”

you pout. “i wanted to swim with you, though.”

he nuzzles into your cheek as an apology, smiling at your giggles. “i’ll take ya to a pool another time, just us two.”

you beam and he does too. kissing his cute little dimple, whispering against his skin, your heart swells with affection.

“just us two.”


	7. morning to night, keep with me in the moment; atsumu, osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you’re in your third year, months before graduation. the responsibilities and stress of the “real” world have left you feeling miserable whenever you think about it. ‘least you have the twins to help you out.

you’re lying down on a couch, scrolling through your phone. osamu’s lying on top of you, head in between the crook of your neck and shoulder. the late afternoon sun shines through a crevice in the blinds, making the dust in the air look like honeyed gunpowder. 

you know the both of you should be studying, should be doing something  _ productive _ as third years. you feel a little more guilty for doing nothing.

sighing, you run a hand through osamu’s soft hair in comfort. he’s tired. you’re tired. you’re tired of feeling as if every moment you don’t spend productive is a moment wasted. it’s exhausting. 

he shifts in his sleep, tightening his hold on you as he mumbles incoherently. you rub soothing circles into his back through the light blanket you borrowed (snuck) from the nurse’s office. his breathing goes steady again as you kiss his hairline. you look over at the tall, steel cabinets. prisons, you think. prisons for all the old, unused textbooks that will never make for any tangible use again. 

though you guess you were in a cage of your own; it’s just that the weight and warmth on you was a welcome one.

>> (04:57) ya still at school?

>> (04:57)  mhm _   
_ >> (04:58)  samu’s still asleep

>> (04:59) where r ya

>> (05:00)  that one empty storage room on the third floor, building b  _   
_ >> (05:00)  door’s unlocked

you put your phone down, closing your eyes, continuing to rub circles into osamu's back muscles. he shifts again and nuzzles his nose into your neck. you giggle softly, and he prefers it much more over his phone’s alarm. 

voice raspy, he chuckles. “mornin', babe.”

you gently cradle the back of his head, kissing the edge of his eyebrow as you mumble a “morning” into his soft skin. 

the door rattles open and you hear atsumu’s faint footsteps. the gleam of his hair makes you squint when he walks past the sliver of sunlight through the curtains as it ricochets off his golden strands. you offer a quiet “hey.” osamu doesn’t lift his head from your chest, but spares his brother a weak grunt. 

“didja finish ‘tsumu?” you reach over for his hand, playing with his fingers. he laces your fingers together. 

he scoffs. “‘course.”

osamu mumbles into your sweater. “only took ya two hours.” 

“well, i wouldn’t‘ve taken so long if you had went ta sleep on yer own or let me copy yer shit.”

osamu yawns. “not my fault yer a dumbass.” 

“‘least i ain’t-.”

you squeeze atsumu’s hand. “ready to go home together?” 

he looks down at you and smiles. “yeah.” 

you nod, patting osamu lightly on the back. “c’mon, let’s go home.” 

he groans and buries his head in your neck. atsumu grabs his brother by the collar to lift him off you. “get offa’ her, ya lug.” 

osamu shakes him off. “shut up.” he would have added a wonderfully worded insult, but didn’t want to see you upset so he drops it. atsumu helps you get up as osamu stretches out the kinks in his body. you return the blanket to the nurse’s office before leaving the school together. 

the walk home is quiet. you make short stops for food, drop by the bookstore for a new notebook before heading back home to your place. 

“are you two staying over today?” 

they nod and you return the gesture with a soft smile on your face. you lead them to the bedroom and drop off your things there. 

“do you wanna shower first?”

atsumu winks, coming up to intertwine your fingers again. “we can shower together, babe.” 

osamu hugs you into his chest. “gross.”

you laugh softly to yourself, slipping out from his arms and heading into the shower yourself, leaving the two to brawl it out on their own. you turn back laughing a little louder. 

“maybe you two should shower together and recreate one of your baby photos!” 

they immediately break away from each other. 

you’re all in your bedroom again after you’ve showered (separately). atsumu’s sitting up against the wall, shirtless. osamu’s fully clothed lying on his back across the bed. they’re both rewatching the same, old volleyball match on their phones. you don’t remember the other team’s name, but you do remember the research paper you have due in two weeks. you’re at your desk, reorganizing your notes, stress bubbling up inside you. you sigh heavily, clicking into one of the dozen tabs you have opened to search for any relevant data. 

“babe.” you turn around and they frown at the pout etched on your face. 

osamu beckons you over. you’re unsure of where to slot yourself in, but he just pulls you down and slots himself onto your chest. atsumu lies on the pillow next to you, arm draping over your waist as he kisses your hair. you relax immediately.  it’s cramped, but that’s what you get for trying to fit two bean poles and a bean onto one bed. it’s warm, even though you’re in nothing but a pair of underwear and one of their old cotton shirts. you could fall asleep sandwiched the way you are, but the twins have other ideas. osamu glides his hand over your supple thighs and atsumu makes his way up to your breasts. 

“aren’t you guys tired?” you mumble.

they halt their petting momentarily to look at each other and then at you. 

atsumu speaks up. “of you? never.” he smirks. osamu hums in agreement as his fingers tease the band of your panties. you blush, getting up on your elbows. 

atsumu hikes your shirt up to your neck and you wonder why they offered it to you in the first place if you weren’t gonna wear it for more than twenty minutes. you sit up and throw it over your head before lying back down. osamu sniggers and pulls off your panties, letting you kick them off as he pulls off his shirt. 

their eyes sweep over the expanse of your body as they each place a hand on a thigh. you bring your arms up to cover yourself, feeling embarrassed under their molten gazes and chiseled physiques.  atsumu dips into to kiss you as he grabs your wrists gently to move your arms out of the way. the distraction lets osamu pry your legs open, licking a long stripe up your pussy before pushing his tongue in you. you yelp, but atsumu swallows the rest of your moans, fondling your breasts. 

atsumu _loves_ making out with you, loves the way you mewl and gasp as he takes, takes, _takes_. he nips at your lips, tongue probing as it roams the expanse of your mouth, overwhelming you. he loves how glassy eyed and short breathed you get as you silently beg for more. he pulls away to let you breathe, but your breath is stolen away when osamu adds another finger in you. 

“‘s-samu!” 

atsumu scowls and glares at his brother who grins like a cheshire cat and continues to finger fuck you. you whine, hips moving along with his strokes, loving how thick his fingers are. atsumu’s gaze darkens as you continue to moan out osamu’s name so he decides to distract you again. stripping off his sweats and boxers, he smiles wolfishly when you gawk up at him. now he’s talking.

he grabs the lube from your headboard and adds some to his cock, stroking at the shaft. he straddles your waist, heavy cock resting on the valley between your breasts. 

osamu grimaces. “why the fuck do i gotta see your fat ass?” 

atsumu sneers back at him. “she likes my ass fat so shut up! you already got her pussy anyways.”

“tastes good,” osamu mutters.

“fuck.” atsumu turns around as you stroke his toned thighs. he looks pretty, sun hitting behind him, giving him that holy, golden glow. light always did atsumu good, always made him so beautiful. 

“you’re really pretty,” you whisper. atsumu blushes, cheeks pinking as he huffs, trying to play it cool. 

“i know,” he says. there’s no malice in it, but you notice the red tint of the top of his ears. you move to push your boobs together as atsumu’s start rocking his hips. he puts a hand on the headboard, gyrating against your pretty tits, watching you lick your lips and stare at him and his thick cock reverently. 

“‘tsumu.” he tears his eyes off your tits. you have your mouth open, nails draw light circles on his thighs, making him shudder. “my mouth pussy feels empty.”

atsumu chuckles darkly, voice low when he says, “then let’s fill ‘er up.” 

you do your best to swallow him, but it’s kinda hard to suck cock and do a good job of it when you’re on your back, so you tap your foot against osamu lightly and get up on your knees. osamu immediately goes back to eating you out like a starved man. you shudder as his tongue enters you again. 

atsumu moves your hair out of the way as you go back to lavishing his cock with kisses before taking him to the back of your throat. 

“f-fuck.” 

you gag a little, but work around it by playing with his balls and licking at the thick vein on his shaft. you look up at him: his mouth is a little open, chest heaving and pupils dilated, swallowing the coffee brown. he pets your head, voice thick with desire, “fuck, princess, ya look so good with yer pretty lips over my cock.” 

you can feel yourself gush at his words and continue to bob your head, coming up periodically to suckle at the head and lick under the frenulum. your hand pumps what your mouth can’t cover. atsumu brushes your hair away as you deep throat him, repeatedly pulling off and then swallowing him down. he swears, groaning as he feels his balls tighten.

“shit, shit, fuck. baby, i’m gonna-!“ 

you take atsumu all the way down your throat when he comes. you choke a little but bear through it as he rides out his orgasm. he leans back against the headboard, chuckling, “good girl.” 

your pussy tightens at the praise, but you have no time to bask in it before osamu pulls you back against his chest, voice like gravel when he mutters in your ear, “you gonna be a good little cockslut for me too?” 

he slaps your clit lightly and you whimper before  nodding feverishly. you turn around in osamu’s lap as he pulls his thick, leaking cock out. you leave a kiss on the head before angling your sopping pussy over it. osamu shoves you down impatiently, wanting to be inside you. you’re left speechless as the head kisses your cervix.

“you gonna be a good girl for me, baby?” 

you nod and mumble a “yes!” as he grabs handfuls of your ass, eyeing the expanse of your neck with your head tilted back. he moves your hips against his pelvis and you squirm at how deep he is.

“‘s-samu!”

he licks his lips and looks back at atsumu, who’s glaring at him. he smirks before bundling you into his chest as your arms make their way around his broad shoulders. you whisper into his ear, nails scratching at his shoulders. “p-please, 'samu! feels s'good.” 

he kisses your temple and starts bouncing you on his cock. you feel like jelly. you probably could have come with him just inside you so the sudden assault on your insides has your head reeling. you moan, hips doing their best to meet his thrusts. he lies back on the bed, increasing the pace of his thrusts. he keeps his hands on your waist as you tighten around his cock. fuck, he was close already. 

you make grabby motions at his biceps not liking how far away he was, so he brings you down to kiss you. he kisses you like you were something that’d disappear, never to be found again. he was normally languid, sweet in his kisses, but not today, not when he’s got his fat cock in your tight pussy and you were looking at him like that, like you’d cry if he slipped out of your arms again. 

you love how possessive osamu is, how he uses you like you were his personal toy. your size difference has you keening in the arms of a god who has half your heart. he pulls back and loves how cloudy your eyes look as you swoon at him. he smiles that one smile that makes your knees go weak as he slaps your ass. 

“f-fuck!”

he brings a hand down to your clit as he suckles on your neck. you spare a glance at atsumu. he’s stroking his cock, staring at you. you shudder and bury your face in osamu’s shoulder. 

osamu sneaks a hand around and rubs over your little pucker. you clench around him in surprise and whimper.

“f-fuck, baby, maybe one day we can open ya up here.” 

you nod, pussy throbbing. “an-anything for you!” 

he groans, cock twitching at your words. he pinches your clit and then rubs to soothe. you’re near tears.

osamu looks atsumu in the eye, smirking. “tell me who you belong to, babe. who’s making you cum so hard, who’s cock yer fucking.”

“‘samu! ‘samu! i-!” you cum, body convulsing in his arms. he swears and tightens his arms around you as he fills you up. you shudder and melt into him, closing your eyes to focus on how well he fills you. he brings a hand behind your head to kiss you, soft and warm as you hold onto his hands and tell him, “love you, ‘samu.” his gaze softens as he whispers it back to you. you’re happy to stay in his arms, basking in your bliss, but atsumu comes up to pull you into his arms. 

you moan softly when osamu’s cock slides out of you. atsumu lies you down on the bed, opening your legs slightly to slot himself inside. you moan, hypersensitive. your fluids along with osamu’s cum makes the slide easy. you hiccup and clench once atsumu bottoms out, caging you in with his arms. 

“fuck, still so fuckin’ tight.”

you wrap your legs around his waist as he starts to fuck you. having just came, you don’t know if you have the energy for another one, but knowing atsumu, he’d find it for you. he speeds up his thrusts as he untangles your legs to throw one of them over his shoulder. you sob, overwhelmed. he licks his fingers as they find purchase on your clit and you almost scream. 

“c’mon, baby, give me another one.” he increases his pace, and the sounds of him fucking you make you go insane. 

“‘tsumu, sh-shit!” he smirks as your pussy starts twitching and clenching erratically. 

“you’re cumming, ain’tcha, sweets? tight, greedy lil pussy can’t ever get ‘nough.” 

you mewl at his words, throwing your head back and clawing at the sheets. you open your eyes to see him leering at your tits again so you start playing with them. 

he laughs darkly. “s'if ‘samu could ever get ya this fuckin’ hot.”

(osamu rolls his eyes behind him.)

with atsumu’s modelesque figure towering over you, fucking you like you were his good little cocksleeve, and the intoxicating circles on your clit, you clench around him and cum. your legs twitching wildly in his hold. 

“ts-tsumu!”

atsumu curses, chasing his own orgasm, desperate to fill you. he cums inside soon after, cock twitching in your throbbing heat.

“tsu-!” before you can sigh his name, osamu comes from behind him to kiss you, muffling your moans. atsumu growls, pushing at his brother’s shoulder.

“the fuck, you asshole?!”

osamu pulls back, wiping at his mouth before snickering, “payback for earlier.”

atsumu’s about to yell again when you find one of his hands and lace your fingers between them, tugging on them lightly. 

“love you, ‘tsumu,” you mumble tiredly. 

he blushes, ears turning red and returns the gesture in a kiss and whisper against your lips. 

when you’ve come down from your high, osamu picks you up and carries you into the washroom with atsumu following closely behind to help you clean up. the latter leaves the bathroom to switch out your sheets when you've finished your shower as osamu helps you dress yourself. 

“what’s wrong?” he looks down at you pouting, worried they pushed you too far.

you look up at him and then away. 

“i…,” you swallow before continuing in a whisper. “i wanted to blow you too, ‘samu.” 

you always make an effort to treat them equally so it feels a little unfair to give atsumu two orgasms when he only got one. 

osamu takes a sharp breath in, feeling his cock twitch weakly. he doesn’t want to push you tonight so he makes a promise, leaning down into your ear. “i’ll let you suck my cock before school tomorrow.” 

you nod, kissing his lips. atsumu sleeps in late anyway. 

“whatta you two whisperin’ for?”

you turn towards atsumu, sauntering up to him before bringing his face down to kiss him. “just about how handsome you are.” 

he looks skeptical but takes it anyways, dragging you back out to the bedroom.

osamu stays in the bathroom, cleaning up the counter as he reminds himself to set an alarm ten minutes before his usual wake up time for school.


	8. that b; atsumu, osamu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no threesome, you just bang one after the other.
> 
> tags: maid outfit, hate (angry?) sex, teasing, daddy kink

_ “you’re such a bitch sometimes.” _

a deep breath. a flare of anger. the sag of your shoulders. 

you push the door open.

“well?”

you throw your hands up in the air. “i’m still a bitch, apparently.” 

osamu chuckles, moving aside to let you sit. you huff, lying down on his bed.

“whatever,” you mutter into cotton. he lies down, pressing against you, smelling like almonds and vanilla. a large hand strokes your thigh over soft polyester. 

“that’s his issue.” 

the low rumble of his voice, warm like pumpkin spice, has you sighing. you turn your head, kissing his nose. he smiles and returns it, crushing your lips to wine. you gasp at the force as he licks into your open mouth, turning you onto your back. he cages you into the down of his bed. 

“‘samu,” you whisper. 

he hums against your lips, kissing down your jaw. 

“w-wait a bit.” you push gently at his shoulders and he rests back against the covers.

“is ‘tsumu still gettin’ to ya?” he asks. you shake your head, smiling as you kiss his cheek. 

“then what’s wrong?”

you giggle at his confusion, making your way out the room. 

you turn back at the door. “give me five minutes?” 

osamu blinks. “sure.”

you skip out the door, leaving him to ponder what he did to deserve temporary blue balls. he lies back down on the bed. 

humming, you making your way into your room. you pointedly glare at atsumu’s bedroom door, as if you were trying to curse him. whatever, you had osamu anyways!

you lock the door behind you, stripping yourself and grab the cute little maid outfit hanging in your closet. you had a short stint at a maid cafe and the restaurant manager let you keep the outfit since they were about to get new ones. the twins don't know about it; it was only three shifts, but now you’re glad you did it.

you slip on some thigh highs and put the dress on—it's tight. you sneakily switched yours out for a smaller size, liking how it cinched you in all the right places. the skirt was a little shorter and the fabric over your chest provocatively tight. you finish up by putting the last touches in place: pigtails, a cute frilly headband and some lip gloss.  you give a quick twirl in the mirror, satisfied with your appearance before popping your head out the door, a little nervous that someone would catch you before making a quick dash to osamu’s bedroom.

he’s still on his bed, dick out and jacking off to something on his phone. you roll your eyes.

"it's been like five minutes, 'samu."

he groans when he sees you, “fuck.” 

closing the door, you make your way in front of him, smiling coyly. “you like it?”

he throws his phone to the side, running his hands up the side of your thighs.  he swallows thickly. “this all for me?”

you giggle, “who else, silly?”

he hums and you can see his eyes glittering in delight, roaming over your new ensemble. his hands grope under your skirt before he flips it up. 

he smirks, “knew it.”

you blush as he holds up your skirt, staring blatantly at your bare pussy.  he kisses the skin above your clit before licking it and you gasp, thighs clenching together at the sensation. he rubs his hands over your ass, before bringing one up to pull at the fabric covering your breasts, freeing them to the cold air. 

he leans back, admiring your flushed, erotic state. 

“cute.”

“…..shut it.” 

he laughs, pulling you in to straddle him. he licks into your mouth as you wrap your arms around his neck, fingers gracing the thick muscles of his shoulders and back.  you pull back to breathe, eyes hooded as you watch him lick his lips.

“strawberry,” he mumbles, stroking your soft ass cheek. a hand comes up to play with one of your pigtails. 

“mmm,” you moan, bringing a hand down to angle his cock against your hole. “inside, please.”

he brings a hand down to swipe the tip of his cock against your hole, but not putting it in. you whine, hips thrusting weakly.

he murmurs lowly against your hairline, “baby, we haven’t prepped you yet.”

you moan, "p-please.”  you feverishly kiss at his jaw, hoping to convince him, but all you feel is it clench as his eyes get dark. he lands a sharp hit on your backside and you yelp.

“little cockhungry maids don’t get to ask their daddies for favours.”

your heart hammers in your chest, battering against your rib cage. but you can’t take it anymore. you whimper, pushing your chest out and mewling, “please, please! i like it when it hurts, daddy. like it when it’s from you.”

you nose at his throat, hands coming down to touch at his abdomen as you bounce lightly in his lap, rubbing yourself against his shaft. you see his gaze lock onto your swollen lips, full tits and overall demure, pitiful appearance before you can see his metaphorical string of reason snaps. 

he talks lowly in your ear, voice crawling up your spine making you shudder, “then fuck yourself on daddy’s cock, whore.” 

oh, you’re so, so,  _ so _ happy. you lift yourself up and slowly, _finally_ fill yourself with his thick cock. you have to stop at certain points, swirling your hips as you adjust to how big he is, but eventually you’re fully seated. 

osamu’s busy himself with making purple flowers bloom on your neck and chest, grip bruisingly right on your hips. he brings two fingers over your asshole, rubbing at it and your mouth goes slack as you let out a high pitched whine.

“please—,” you gasp, “daddy, please!”

he releases his mouth from your tits, growling, “fuckin’ lil cockslut.”

your pussy clenches at the degradation. osamu hisses and experimentally thrusts up into you, loving the way you shudder in his arms. he smirks, remembering atsumu in the room next to his.  throwing his shirt off, he relishes in the way your cunt gushes and clenches at his naked torso. he brings a thumb over your clit as he kisses you languidly, a hand cupping your cheek.  your eyes are glassy with his sudden softness. 

“‘samu?”

he smirks against your lips. “‘m gonna fuck you real good, babygirl.”

you nod, smiling dumbly as you bring your hands up to rest against his biceps. “please, daddy.”

he starts a slow pace, cautious with the lack of prep, but you start getting impatient, swivelling your hips, so he plants his feet on the floor and starts a brutal pace bouncing you on his cock. 

“f-fuck!”

osamu chuckles to himself at your disheveled appearance: hairband lopsided, bangs in your face, blush high on your cheeks. you look divine. 

“ahh, f-fuck, baby, your cunt’s so tight.”

you mewl, hands coming up to play with your tits. “just for you, daddy! ah—oh god!—s'gooodd!” 

you moan incoherently as he continues to bounce you on his thick cock, loving how it rubbed your walls in the best way possible. he slaps your ass as he plays with your clit, thrusts never letting up. you sob, feeling the fire burn in your tummy, “daddy, ’m close!”

osamu grunts and you want nothing more than to lean down and lick the sheen of sweat over his chest. the furrow of his brows and domineering masculinity of his features has you keening. he sits up, crashing his lips onto yours and you can feel your orgasm—it’s so close, just a little more, just a—.

“what the fuck.”

you cum. the deep, commanding voice reverberating through you.  osamu pays it no mind as he fucks you through your orgasm before he spurts his creamy cum into your pussy, swearing in your ear. you sigh in soft satisfaction, nuzzling yourself into his shoulder, temporarily forgetting about the interruption.

osamu looks over at his brother. erection straining his pants, blush on his cheeks, frown on his lips.

“oi.”

you turn around. “oh, it’s you, 'tsumu.”

“fuck do you think yer doin’?”

you look him in the eye. “what does it look like?”

he sneers, “the fuck you fuck ‘samu for?”

you ignore him, going back to snuggling against osamu.  atsumu frowns, mumbling something.  you turn to look at him, but he’s already right behind you.

“why the fuck does ‘samu get ya fuck you in a cute maid outfit?”

atsumu pulls you off of his brother and throws you onto the bed as you yelp in surprise. 

“you gotta chill out.” osamu glares at atsumu, warning him to not hurt you. 

“piss off,” atsumu mutters. 

osamu gets up and leaves a chaste kiss on your forehead. “i’ll go make dinner.” he walks out, not before giving atsumu another glare.  with the doors closed, you do your best to push atsumu. you’re still a little mad at being called a bitch from nowhere. 

“move, you idiot.”

he forces your shoulder back onto the bed as he looks a hand under one of your knees. 

“'tsumu!”

he doesn’t see anything but green. 

“'tsumu! get off!” you push at him again, but he grabs your wrists and locks them above your head. you pout, “thought you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

his other hand comes up to grab at your breast, tweaking your nipple harshly. 

“i don’t fuckin; like it when people touch what’s mine,” he growls.

“’m not yours, you egomaniac. not like you really care anyways.”

you turn your head away, a frown etched on your face. he lets go of your wrists, sitting back to bring you into his chest. 

“you’re an asshole,” you mumble as he wraps his arms around your waist. 

he kisses your forehead. “i’m your asshole, babygirl.” 

you pull back, glaring at him. 

“okay, okay,” he runs a hand through his bangs. “‘m sorry.” 

you tilt your head, slight disbelief on your voice, “really?” 

he doesn't want to talk about how he's an asshole anymore so he decides to litter kisses over your cheeks instead. “c’mon, baby, let me fuck your pretty pussy, yeah?” 

you blush, falling prey to his saccharine sweet voice. he plunges two fingers into your core, curling them and watches with wicked satisfaction as you moan.

“wh-wha—?”

“gotta get all of ‘samu’s shit outta you.” 

you shiver, burying your face in his chest as he continues to rub your walls before pushing you down into the bed and lining his cock at your entrance. you’re pliant as he pushes himself in, bottoming out as you clench like a vice around him.  he swears as he starts to move, flipping your skirt up as his gaze focuses on the way your pussy takes his length in. 

“fuuuuuck, yeah.” 

he hooks both hands under your knees as he fucks you vigorously. you keen, letting yourself be used like a doll. je brings a hand down to play with your clit and your body jolts. leering at your chest, he smirks. you catch it, doing your best to talk through your moans. 

“wha—hnng—are you lookin’ at?”

he flicks his eyes at you, bangs plastered to his forehead, as his grin widens. “next time, we should put whipped cream on yer tits n’ pussy, babe. really finish off yer little fit.”

yeah, right, that’s just a yeast infection waiting to happen. you’re about to roll your eyes, but they roll back into your head instead when he gets up on his knees, changing the angle of his thrusts.

“oh, f-fuck—ah!—daddy!”

atsumu swallows, chuckling darkly, as he finds that little bundle of nerves inside. you yelp, hands finding purchase on his strong arms.

“daddy’s cock feel good, baby?”

you hiccup, “yes! yes! love daddy’s cock so much!” your legs twitch; you can feel your second orgasm about to hit you. he leans in close, gently bringing a hand up around your throat as he tightens his grip on it ever so slightly. 

“gonna cum for daddy, pretty girl?” 

your mumbles of ‘daddy’ and 'please’ are lost to the thrum of his thrusts in the stuffy heat of osamu's bedroom. he watches as the impact of his thrusts shake your entire body, finding a sense of primal possessiveness and satisfaction settle in his stomach as he brings hand down to press on your clit. 

you whine, hands digging into the sheets as you tighten and gush around him, legs shaking. atsumu swears, running a hand through his sweaty bangs before he increases the speed of thrusts again. grabbing your waist, he brutally thrusts into you.  you watch him, beautifully desperate, as he cums inside you. he ruts against you, chasing the remnants of his high. 

“fuck,” he mutters. you bring a hand up to tuck some of his stray hairs behind his ear, but he grabs onto it and kisses your palm.

“still mad, babe?”

“no,” you hum. “you’re still a dumbass though.” 

“rude bitch.”

you bring a foot up to kick at his shoulder. “and who, pray tell, loves this rude bitch?” 

he chuckles, grabbing onto your leg and kissing your ankle. you smile before kicking him again. 

“come on, pretty boy, i want dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> osamu, downstairs in the kitchen: writes, in ketchup, 'bitch’ in cursive on an omurice for atsumu


	9. utopia; atsumu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off the following lyrics from [世中逢尔雨逢花](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av28040683/) (literally ‘meeting you in this world, rain meeting a flower’). translation can be found [here](https://chocolatemix.wordpress.com/2018/12/05/%E3%80%8A%E4%B8%96%E4%B8%AD%E9%80%A2%E5%B0%94%E9%9B%A8%E9%80%A2%E8%8A%B1%E3%80%8B%E5%A4%A9%E5%AE%98%E8%B5%90%E7%A6%8F-english-translation/).
> 
> tags: soft pwp

nothing feels right.

but nothing feels wrong either.

atsumu’s resting his head on the junction between your neck and shoulder, eyes closed as he tries to go to sleep. he turns to rest on his other cheek, shifting his body.

uncomfortable.

he flips to the other side, throwing a leg and arm over you.

awkward.

he huffs silently, opting to slide down and bury his face in your chest. he’s restless, but settles down a bit when you bring a hand up to the base of his head, and gently brush through the short strands of hair there. the tension in his shoulders melts like warm milk chocolate.

your other hand comes up to his head to lightly caress his ears, fingers skimming through his soft hair, hoping it’ll ease his fidgeting. today’s his first rest day in a while. even on days where he didn’t go to the gym, atsumu liked to go on a run or take you hiking to get some exercise with him.

(“could we just stay home today? together?”

your eyes lingered on his, before looking away. your hands play with your phone, almost flipping the screen over and turning it on but flipping it back over to look at him again.

“sorry, ‘tsumu, i didn’t—.”

“okay.”

the glimmer in your eyes makes his fingers twitch, aching to touch you.)

atsumu knows you know that he likes to push himself. and sometimes he’d catch you with a worried look on your face whenever he stayed out extra late to practice his serves or to go out for another run—he’d play the fool and act like everything was okay, like he wasn’t burning himself.

logically, he knows that pushing yourself to your limits does more harm than good. logically. unfortunate that our brains are hardwired in a way to give into desire.

(“‘tsumu,” you had whispered, at three-thirty in the morning when he had worked himself to the bone again.

“everything’s gonna work out. especially for someone as hardworking as you. there are a million possible futures for you, and they are all promising. so please—,” your voice cracks. “please take care of yourself. if not for you, then for me.”)

you slip a hand under his on the bed, lacing your fingers together as the two of you lie there. the afternoon summer sun glimmers high in the sky. it’s rays penetrate through the windows, illuminating the dust in the air; it all seems the tiniest bit magical.

he exhales, his breath skimming across your tank top. propping himself up, he straddles your pelvis.

“‘tsumu?”

you rest a hand over his left thigh, trailing your eyes up his strong body.

once more. “‘tsumu?”

“can i—.” a pause. his voice is hushed, almost shy. “could i fuck ya, princess?”

a pretty blush sits high on his cheeks. golden bangs sweep his brows as his eyes flicker between looking at you and the corner of the bed. you laugh, making him pout.

“okay,” you take a breath. “i have to make it up for you since i stopped you from going on your run, right?”

his lips curl up into a smirk as the pink of his cheeks spread to his ears. he leans down, slanting his lips over yours as he pulls the hem of your tank top up, playing with your tits. giving them a quick pinch, he sits back up to throw his shirt off and strip your shorts off. you push him to lie back on the bed, taking off your tank top and straddling him.

you leave a gentle kiss on his forehead. between his brows. his nose. the apples of his cheeks.

warm scarlet colours his cheeks. his eyes close with your gentle tender affection, hands running up your thighs to rest at your waist and hips. you kiss down, down, down. over tanned skin, ridges and dips; your fingertips dance over his sides. desire and fondness course through his veins. he watches with bated breath as you settle between his legs and kiss the head of his cock before sinking your mouth over it. he shudders, propping himself up on his elbows, groaning at the pleasure of your hot and wet tongue swirling around his shaft. you work your mouth further and further down his cock, coaxing him to a full erection.

he manages to sit up and leaves a hand on the back of your head, letting you set the pace as he watches you, enraptured.

“f-fuck—!”

you look up at him, pulling back and swirling your tongue at his head, fondling his balls. he swears, swallowing. he cups your jaw and pushes gently on you and you pull back.

“what’s wrong?” you sit in closer and stroke the inside of his thigh, kissing his collarbone.

his eyes threaten to flutter shut again, but he manages to keep most of his composure, sneaking a hand between your legs. your breath hitches as he rubs your lips. nose to nose, he watches your face melt, your hips rocking on his fingers, your hand on his wrist, wordlessly urging him to enter you. so he does, sliding two into your dripping hole.

“pretty girl.” his voice is intoxicatingly low. he can feel your velvet walls surrounding his digits, sucking him in. you whine, pressing your chest into his, a hand on his bicep. he rubs his thumb against your clit, making slow circles that have your legs twitching and nails digging into his arm. he can feel you fluttering around his fingers as he pulls you in for a kiss. you mewl, growing desperate for him.

“‘tsumu,” you whisper, pretty eyes begging for him. he nods, kissing your forehead and lying you on your side, straddling one of your legs as he lifts the other to tease his cock at your entrance. he slides in easily, sheathing himself in a slow, measured stroke. you whimper softly at the feeling of being stretched full.

“ah, fuck, i’ll never get tired of fillin’ yer sweet pussy up.”

atsumu presses down, kissing you and playing with your breasts as he lets you accommodate his size. when your walls start relaxing and fluttering around him, he starts to fuck you with a gentle determination. he rocks into you slowly, letting you feel every delicious inch and vein as he loses himself in the feeling of your throbbing heat re-enveloping his cock every time he thrust back in. he watches as you lie on the bedsheets, soft moans of his name and cries of how good it feels tumbling out of your pretty mouth.

“‘tsumu, ‘tsumu!”

he bites your knee softly, cocky smile on his face as he pulls out and moves off your leg. kneeling in between them, he reinserts himself, establishing his prior rhythm as he holds himself above you on his forearms. he rolls his hips leisurely, sensually. you bring your arms around him, letting him rest his forehead on yours.

“yer pussy feels like heaven, baby,” he groans.

you hum happily, bringing him in for a kiss as you trail your fingers through his hair. you lightly bite on his bottom lip when he pulls back for air, looking him in the eye and giggling softly.

“love your big cock, ‘tsumu,” you sigh, a sharp moan leaving your swollen lips as he hits your sweet spot. “so big and thick.”

he grins, increasing the speed of his thrusts. “ya take my cock so well, angel. my sweet little cockslut, ain'tcha?”

you keen, pussy pulsing around him as he starts hammering into you. “yes, yes! a-all yours!” you bring a hand down to swipe at your swollen clit, watching him choke on a groan as you clench around him like a vice. he shifts his hips a little to throttle your g-spot and you cum almost immediately, uncontrollable pleasure taking over as a shrill moan escapes your throat. he swears. your pussy is so fucking tight, so wet and feels so, so good. and the endearing look in your eyes as you watch him near his own orgasm doesn’t help either.

he’s so handsome, so gorgeous like this: bangs matted to his forehead, brows furrowed, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. you cup his cheek, looking him in the eye. “‘tsumu, come inside my pussy,” you lilt. “fill me up with your thick cum. want it so bad.”

his ears burn.

“fuck, fuck, fuck.”

and with a final snap of his hips, he cums inside you with a drawn out groan. you moan softly as he does, coaxing him through his orgasm with soft, affectionate whispers and kisses to his sweaty hairline. he takes a deep breath and rests himself on you as he steadies his breathing, relishing in your attention and warmth. you intertwine your fingers together. mumbling those three little words, he nuzzles into your neck and squeezes your hand. 

the mid-afternoon sun continues shining.


	10. messy; osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pwp blowjobs

“f-fuck.”

the profanity tumbles out of his lips as his eyes threaten to roll back into his head. his fingers in your hair tighten as you swallow around his cock, hips bucking weakly against you as you bob your head and fondle his balls. 

osamu looks down at you, hot breath ghosting his lips. you suck and swallow his cock and he loves how debauched you look doing so, spit and precum dribbling past your lips, pink flush staining your soft cheeks.  he runs his hands through your soft hair, trying to untangle the knots he made earlier when you first took him down. you moan, burying your nose in his pelvis as your throat convulses around him. he groans and grips tightly at your hair making you whimper around his cock. swearing, he pulls you off him. you detach with a ‘pop’ and make eye-contact as you lick your lips and fingers. his gaze darkens when you dip back to kitten lick and kiss his head, suckling gently, but he doesn’t want to cum now so he pushes your face back. 

you pout, a little sad you wouldn’t get to have his cum in your tummy as you run your hands across his thighs. your knees hurt with how long you’ve been on them, but you can’t take your eyes away from how pretty he looks: hair in his eyes, bitten lips, heaving chest, thick cock hanging out. he's art, really. 

osamu does his best to compose himself as he starts to stroke himself, eyes raking over your sweet face framed with your messy locks. your lips are glossy from his cum, pretty tits brushing against his legs with the collar of your top pushed down. 

you bite your lip, shying away from his gaze as your hand comes up to fiddle with the strands of hair framing your face. he murmurs your name. “let me see my pretty girl’s face.” 

you blush, complying, looking up at him through your lashes. you look adorable, but his mischievous side wins out as he smirks and slaps his heavy cock against your cheek. you make a funny noise at the sudden impact.  he chuckles at your pout, thumb rubbing your soft bottom lip.

“come up, babe.” he’s such a tease. soft on you for a minute before he makes fun of you. he pushes his way into your heart and is mean all over again. you huff and strip yourself before straddling him, arms going around his neck as he steadies you over his cock with a hand on your hip, gripping his shaft with the other. he lavishes kisses on your neck and collar bones as he pushes the tip inside, loving the soft little gasp you always make. he watches your eyelids flutter, continuing to sheath himself. 

you whimper when he bottoms out and he strokes your back lovingly as you accommodate his size. you’re so, so full. he takes off his hoodie and your eyes immediately go to his chest and abs before the fabric is thrown over your head. you pop your head out of the collar.

“what—?”

osamu tugs the hoodie down as he brings you into his chest to kiss you, mumbling softly against your lips. “don’t want my pretty baby gettin' sick.” he pulls back. “but—.” and tugs the zipper of the hoodie down to reveal your breasts, grinning wolfishly. 

you flush. hot and cold. hot and cold. evening wind through the open window, heated love in your chest. he kisses you on the nose before bringing his hands to your hips, stroking the skin there. you gently raise yourself before coming down again, settling into a rhythm, doing your best as you feel your thighs burn with familiar exertion. 

osamu watches you fuck yourself on his cock as he plays with your clit and tits. a coy smile plays on his lips as he slowly starts thrusting up to you. you mewl at the increased depth, hips stuttering as he flicks at your clit.

“‘s-samu!”

he pinches and pulls at your nipple and you whimper, desperation seeped in your skin. you’re about to lift yourself onto your feet to get better leverage but he lifts you off his cock entirely. you whine as he leaves you before he places you down onto the couch, hovering over you. 

“‘samu, p-please!” your voice breaks when he takes his cock and rubs the shaft over your pussy lips. “hnng—!” you lock your legs around his back in an attempt to keep him close, bringing a hand down to put his cock inside, but he grabs your wrist and raises your hand up to kiss your knuckles, chuckling at you. you blush and squirm under the smoulder of his gaze. 

“baby, hold yer legs up for me.” you answer wordlessly by hooking your hands under your knees. he leans down, nosing at the skin of your cheek, voice low. “good girl.” 

you moan softly and nuzzle your face into his. “‘samu, please.” you run a hand up his torso, lightly skimming over his nipples. you can feel his jaw clench against your skin. “don’t wanna be empty anymore.” 

he continues to rub himself against you, not heeding your pleas. 

“‘s-samu!” 

he brings a hand up to stroke the underside of your left thigh lovingly and you whine. he suckles your breasts before nosing at the skin of your collarbones, voice a deep baritone, “my baby’s so needy, huh?”

you moan at the sudden stretches as he fills you, his finger pads flitting over your clit. he starts slow, strokes hitting deep, groaning as you tighten around him with every thrust. 

“sh-shit.” he leans back up and grabs one of your thighs, pushing it towards your shoulder to open you up. you cry out at the stretch, vision swimming. he doesn’t give you much time to adjust to his size as he starts pounding, liking the way discomfort bleeds into pleasure on your face. you’re nearly shrieking, grasping at his hand pushing down on the crook of your knee, wanting some form of stability as he pounds into you. 

“‘s-samu! oh g-god!” your body shakes with the force of his thrusts as he punishes your sweet spot. you’re so close, so close you can almost see stars behind your lids. he comes down to kiss you, maintaining his brutal pace. 

“you’re being so good, babygirl. fuck, i can feel ya drippin' down my cock.”

you keen, your hand coming up to play with your tits. he groans at the sight, throaty and deep as he changes the angle. your body jolts, head tipping back as you cry and on a particularly sharp thrust, your orgasm crashes into you. he swears, fucking you through it as you shake and shudder underneath him. your cunt tightens like a vice on his cock, gushing and creating a wet mess. 

“god—fuck, sweetheart, you’re such a messy girl. pussy all sloppy for me.”

you whine, cheeks burning in shame. “i’m not sl-sloppy, hnn—.”

he smirks and licks his lips, looking gorgeous with moonlight edged around him. “then, what’s this?” he swipes at the creamy mess at the base of his cock, using it to rub circles on your clit as he angles a thrust right at your little bundle of nerves. you almost scream, feeling another orgasm building up already. you sob, “’m sorry! i-i can’t help it—!”

he nudges your temple, shushing you with chaste kisses. “s’okay, babygirl, c’mon. give me another one.”

and you do, legs shaking, muscles trembling as his thrusts become erratic. 

“fuck! tight fuckin’ cunt—!” 

your pussy grips him like a vice as he empties himself inside of you, groaning in satisfaction. he ruts himself slowly against you, a hand on your waist to keep you from fidgeting away.  he drops himself on top of you, suckling into your neck and fondling your breast. 

you sigh happily at the intimacy and weight of his body, bringing your arms around his neck. he leaves kisses on your jaw, nuzzling in your soft skin before murmuring, “one more.”


	11. oversized sweater + thigh highs = ?; osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> osamu comes home and you surprise him (unintentionally). he returns the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: daddy kink, possessiveness, degradation, rough sex, mutual masturbation

osamu sighs, loosening his tie. he had a meeting with some consultants in regards to the expansion of onigiri miya and opening up branches in other prefectures. he didn’t think the meeting would take so long. competition in other, bigger cities, especially tokyo, would be tough, but they were doing well enough in kobe to consider broadening their horizons. 

he puts his things away as he walks into the living room. you weren’t there. you must be napping. he walks into the kitchen, hungry, and washes his hands but right as he’s about to open the fridge, you walk in. you’re in an oversized cotton sweater and thigh highs, rubbing your eyes. his breath hitches. you look absolutely adorable.

you yawn. “you’re back already, ‘samu? how was the meeting?” he walks over to you and gathers you in his arms. 

“good,” he rasps out. 

you hum, bring your hands behind his back and kissing his jaw. he lifts you up in his arms and uses his hands to support your bottom. you weren’t wearing panties. he groans in your ear and feels his cock twitch. you're gonna be the death of him.  you pull back, hands on his shoulder, and peer at him innocently, plump lips pursing into a pout. “‘samu? do you want water ‘cuz i’m thirsty.” 

funny, because he's hungry for something else entirely now. 

he begins briskly walking out of the kitchen with you in his arms. “‘samu, wait, i want water!” 

he swiftly slaps your ass before rumbling in your ear, “this is your fault, y’know.”

he dashes to your shared bedroom and unceremoniously drops you onto the bed. “oof!” you land with a soft bounce onto the covers. he climbs into bed after you, taking off his tie before giving you a smouldering look. he pries your legs open as you sit up on your elbows, eyes narrowing at your glistening folds. you blush. he starts rubbing your pussy lips languidly. 

“was my little babygirl playing with herself while daddy was gone?” your voice gets stuck in your throat at the name. you bite your lip and look away. he slaps your pussy, making your hips jolt. 

“daddy asked you a question.” 

you shudder, wanting to please. “mhm. i couldn’t help myself, thought about daddy’s cock while i touched myself. w-wanted you to fuck me so bad.” 

he removes his fingers from you and moves over to sit on the edge of the bed. you quickly scramble after him and sit on your knees in front of him on the floor. you can’t help but gawk at how divine he looks: eyes dark, hair ruffled, dress shirt unbuttoned, erection straining his pants. 

“daddy?” 

“take off your sweater.” 

you comply, leaving yourself in nothing but the delicate pendant he gave you for your anniversary and your thigh highs. he exhales through his nose in satisfaction, a primal sense of possessiveness washing over him. he brings a hand up to caress your cheek. you nuzzle into it as he swipes his thumb over your bottom lip. 

“show me how you fucked yourself, babygirl.” 

you nod and flush shyly before sitting back and opening up your legs. you bring your fingers down to your opening, other hand rubbing your clit. you fuck yourself with two fingers, skin burning with the way he’s watching you. he unzips his dress pants and brings his cock out, stroking himself indifferently. his eyes never leave your cunt. 

“tell me what you wanted me to do, baby.” 

“I w-wanted you to! a-ah! wanted daddy to fuck me balls deep, wanted you to bottom out in my pussy!”

he squeezes himself at the base, not wanting to cum anywhere but inside you. his voice is guttural when he replies, “yeah, baby? anything else?” 

you moan, “i-i wa-wanna cum all over daddy’s fat cock! want daddy to use me li-like!” you choke on your words.

“hmm?”

you pant, hand coming up to tease your tits. “w-want daddy to use me like a cocksleeve!” your voice squeaks at the last word, face burning with embarrassment.

“come here, baby.” you climb onto his lap, rubbing your pussy over his cock. you cry out when his head rubs against your swollen clit. he rubs at the elastic band of your thigh highs. running his hands through your hair, he lets you rut against him while he gropes your tits. 

he kisses your jaw, murmuring, “my pretty princess.” 

you shiver, angling your head to kiss him again.  he places a hand on your hip, helping you move along his cock. you make out for a while, soft kisses with the gentle rocking of your hips. you break the kiss to breathe and he takes the chance to steady you at the waist before sliding his cock inside you. he chuckles in your ear darkly, fingers rubbing at your lips swallowing his cock. “my little slut wanted daddy’s cock so badly, she barely needed any prep, huh?” he slaps your ass. “get to work, princess.” 

you pout. you know he wants this as much as you do, but you don’t want to be punished anymore so you brace your hands on his muscular thighs and get to work. you’re so wet, your fluids drip down onto his balls.  your soft mewls, the sounds of you fucking yourself on his cock and his heavy breaths in the otherwise silence of the room make your head cloud. your gaze is foggy, but you want to see more of him so you beg and tug at his shirt. he slaps your ass and pulls at your nipple saying, “bad girls don’t get to ask their daddies for favours.”

your thighs burn with exertion and he pulls your head towards him to kiss you open mouthed. “you’re so hungry for daddy’s cock, aren’tcha princess?” 

you nod feverishly. “yes, daddy!”  you moan when his cock hits your pussy particularly deep, but he grabs you by the hips and lifts you off entirely. you sob pathetically. “no! ’m sorry! i’ll be good, daddy, promise.” 

he shushes you and kisses your cheeks. “lie back on the bed and hold your legs open for me. can ya do that for me, princess?” 

you’re frantic in obeying him and he rewards you with removing his shirt and placing his hands behind your knees, nearly folding you in half. he brings his head down to kiss you, whispering, “this okay, babe?” you nod, kissing him back.  he straightens and slips his cock inside of you. the sudden intrusion has you groaning and biting your knuckles. he starts a brutal pace, fucking you into the mattress. you throw your head back, hands gripping the sheets. 

he fucks you _good_. he loves how vulnerable you look, how you let him take you like this, how he can fuck the ever-living shit out of you and you’ll still ask for more. it scares him as much as it arouses him as he makes sure to never go too far, treasuring the trust you’ve placed in him, treasuring you. 

his gaze drops down to where you’re connected. he shudders at how your little creamy pussy swallows up his thick cock. he opens up your legs a bit, wanting to see your tits. “b-baby, ah sh-shit! play with your tits for daddy.”

“y-yes, daddy!” 

he leans his torso down to suck hickeys into your skin. “you love this, don’tcha babygirl? you love it when daddy uses you like a cocksleeve, when he fucks you like a whore.”  he braces an arm next to your head, hand moving down to play with your clit. you arch your back at his touch. 

“f-fuck. can feel your tight cunt milk me, baby. come on, be a good girl and squirt over daddy’s cock.” you’re sobbing as the sensations overwhelm you. your walls burn and the constant pressure on your g-spot has your body tensing as you shout. he fucks you through your orgasm, chasing his own high. 

you bring your arms around him as he buries his head in your neck. “please, daddy! co-come in my pussy! make me yours!” he swears, entangling one of his hands with yours as he fills you. you whimper when he does, clinging onto him and begging for a kiss. he brings himself down, breathing heavy as he softly makes out with you. you draw circles on his back, cupping his face, and smiling into the kiss. 

“welcome home, ‘samu,” you rasp.

“’m home, babe.”


	12. strobe lights; osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and the inarizaki VBC team go to a rave together. you and osamu can’t keep your hands off each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based off the raves ive been to (mostly catering to the asian american/canadian community or aka abg and abb behaviour lol)
> 
> tags: semi-public sex, minor body worship, mirror sex, face-fucking, breeding kink, size kink (size difference), oral (blow jobs + vaginal), fluff

you give one final lookover yourself in the full length mirror of your bedroom. you’re in a white, low-cut, spaghetti-strapped sports bra, tight black high-waisted yoga pants and new chunky white sneakers. your fanny pack rests low on your hips; you half think about putting it across your chest for better security, but you want to make sure osamu gets an unobstructed view of your boobs throughout the whole night. 

hair up? hair down? you put on your long, drop crystal earrings. they reflect the light in your room, shimmering, and give you that princess-touch though you’ll be acting far from one tonight. you’re a little nervous because this is your first rave ever and wonder if you’ll be able to do osamu and the rest of the team justice standing next to them. you were only slutty in theory, not in practice. a bunch of your friends are going too and if it weren’t for your best friend, you might not have gone at all. 

“you sure i look okay?” you nervously turn around to her. you’re getting ready in her bedroom together and she’s busy putting the final touches in her perfectly curled hair. she rolls her eyes lovingly and says your name. “osamu’s gonna bust one on the spot once he sees you and if he doesn’t, i’ll bust one where it hurts.” you laugh, her reply easing your nerves. 

“we better get going before we’re late!” she grabs her fanny pack, strapping it to herself as she snatches her car keys. by the time she parks her car and the two of you get through security into the warehouse, you see all the boys there already. she grabs your arm, making your way to them before breaking off to greet atsumu, her beau, but not before tapping your bum in support. how kind of her. 

the whole entire group is colour coordinated in black and white, some yellow here and there to mix atsumu's blonde in. the twins are in matching calvin klein boxer briefs, white sneakers and baseball caps. atsumu had his brim facing backwards, osamu forwards. osamu also has an arm compression sleeve on that starts right below his bicep and ends just before the wrist. they're a sight for sore eyes. 

suna looks half asleep in his black cargo pants, bucket hat, combat boots, and loose hanging tank top. glancing to his right, you wonder if kita's hot in his skin-tight, black athletic shirt with ¾ sleeves and mini turtleneck. he has a baseball cap on and brings it all together in basketball shorts and leggings with black yeezys. aran's also shirtless in his arm compression sleeves that go over his shoulders and connect at the back. he matches it up with a pair of joggers and sneakers. 

everyone looks like they popped off of some luxury streetwear magazine. 

“hey, babe.” osamu smiles once he sees you, walking over to put a hand around your waist and kissing you. you place a hand on his arm as you return it, gasping when you feel him squeeze your ass. he smirks, and turns his baseball cap backwards so he can kiss the junction where your breasts meet before pulling back. 

you take a better look at him. if his arm wasn’t around your waist, your legs would have probably buckled now. the musculature on his arms, chest and abs make you physically weak. you try to keep your stares respectful and smile up at him. he doesn’t do much better than you. he can’t keep his eyes off all of your exposed skin: your collarbone, tits, stomach, thighs. he licks his lips and can already feel the blood rushing down south as his dick twitches at the thought of taking you right here. you busy yourself with stroking the smooth material of his compression sleeve as he puts a piece of hair behind your ear. 

“oi, ‘samu!” atsumu calls out to him. he turns around, keeping his hand on your waist. your other friends have arrived and one of them waves her phone in the air. “let’s all take photos together before we go inside!” you all manage to get photos with everyone looking somewhat at the camera. there are more selfies than anything. 

“aren’t cha gonna be hot?” atsumu asks, raising a brow. kita adjusts his baseball cap. “my granny was worried i’d get cold on the way home. i didn’t want to worry her or get sick.”

“we have jackets in the car,” aran offers. 

ginjima, in a sleeveless hoodie, fanny-pack tossed over the shoulder, sneakers with compression leggings that end right below the knee adds, “well, there is a fifteen minute walk to the car.” 

a tsumu protests, “y’all just a bunch of cowards!” 

your best friend rolls her eyes at her giant man-child of a boyfriend. “you fifteen or something, love? c’mon.” 

suna knows atsumu will be eating his words so he makes a mental note to make fun of him later. suna concluded long ago that no matter where atsumu was, he’d just be the same clown at a different circus. sometimes osamu joined in on the act, but he was at least smart enough to take off the makeup from time to time. suna laughs quietly to himself at the thought. 

“what’s the lineup tonight?” hayami, a friend from your japanese literature class, pipes up. 

atsumu puts his hands behind his head, flexing. “heard it was fulla foreign shit.” 

“oh, fun!” hayami beams, with english as her favourite class. atsumu glares at her as she smirks. 

“your head’s fulla foreign shit, ‘tsumu.”

“fuck off, ‘samu.” 

“didn’t you get 62 on the last english test though?” you add, not without malice. osamu laughs. 

ginjima scoffs, “after yer girlfriend spent all that time teachin' you too.” 

kita looks over at atsumu. he was quite strict on all members getting good grades to avoid supplementary lessons that clashed with practice and tournament matches. atsumu swallows thickly and breaks out in a cold sweat, avoiding his gaze. kita says your name. “would you mind telling me more about that?”

“ahh! who cares!” atsumu gripes. “the rave’s startin’!” 

the music coming from the stage increases in volume as the other rave attendees starting swarming to the middle. 

“drinks?” suna pops outta nowhere with two packs of beer. kita scrunches up his nose. 

“where’d ya get that?” aran asks. 

suna takes the cap off one of the bottles and takes a drink. “some kid over there had a bunch so i took some off him.” 

kita narrows his eyes.  osamu grabs one and pops off the lid before taking a swig and passing it over to you. it really shouldn’t have been as hot as he made it look. gingerly, you take a couple swallows. it’s bitter and your face says so. he laughs when you give it back to him.

the crowd starts making noise as the first dj starts playing. it was hard enough to hear everyone already, but the stage stereos make your head thrum. once the drinks are gone, atsumu leads everyone towards the pit. the lights flare and the sea of bodies seems never ending. you hear someone's voice ring out, “remember to stay hydrated, babes!” 

your group somehow gets through the sardine-packed crowd alive, finding a spot in the throngs of people. the small amount of alcohol coursing through you coupled with your nonexistent tolerance makes your head swim and you, a little bolder. osamu brings his arm around your lower stomach once you break away from everyone else you came with. you can feel his breath on your ear. 

“hey.” he starts rubbing on the skin of your thigh, lightly grinding against you. you feel like you’re burning up and he hasn’t even done anything yet. 

“hey,” you say against his lips. 

he's openly fondling one of your tits as he licks his lips, other hand running over the dips and curves of your body. you don’t really know what you’re doing, but you start swivelling your hips back against him. he brings you in harder against him and you can feel his full length against your backside. you giggle. “‘samu!” 

you turn around in his arms and let the incoherent music phase through you, body and mind intoxicated as you dance without any aim other than to seduce the man in front of you. he can’t stop running his hands all over you. you return the favour, gliding your fingers over smooth skin and the dips and curves of his abs. your hands travel up, lightly ghosting over his chest. you can see his jaw clench in anticipation. you make your way to his biceps where you give a loving squeeze and then around his neck as you play with the strands of hair at the base. he shudders lightly, filling you more confidence. 

you pivot around in his arms again, moving your body to the rhythm as the crowd screams for the next artist. you don’t really care; osamu’s the only thing you’re focused on. you grind yourself against him, feeling his cock grow. he tightens his hold on your body, growling against your ear.  he slaps your ass as you gasp and giggle. you continue to dance lasciviously against him. he keeps up, insistent touches that only embolden you more. he thinks he’s gonna lose his mind. the two of you dance in the haze of electronic music and people before he suddenly grabs your hand and brings you close to his chest. he clears the way for the two of you to find a spot away from the epicentre of the crowd. your head is fuzzy with all the noise and from the sudden movement. 

he cages you against a wall, hovering over you. he’s breathing heavy and his cock is straining against his boxers. it makes your heart swell knowing you were the reason for it. he grinds up against you, voice low and guttural when he asks, “didja have fun out there, babe?” 

it’s your turn to shudder. you nod, unable to form anything coherent. you’re probably soaking through your shorts at this point. “yeah? didja have fun dancing like a little slut out there for me?” you nod again, wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders. your other hand rubs over his straining cock through his boxers, cupping his balls.

“fuck,” he grunt in your ear as he grabs a handful of your ass. 

“‘samu, please, i want you so bad.” you beg in his ear as your hand moves around his waist, fiddling with the band of his briefs at the back. “want your cock inside me so bad! want you to breed me like the little whore i am for you.”

the look in osamu’s eyes nearly has you gushing right there. he lifts you up by the back of your thighs, hands grabbing your ass, and runs to the nearest open bathroom stall. it’s quite large, having only a single toilet and sink. he locks it before slamming you against the door, placing you down. 

“strip.” the gravelly tone of his voice has your thighs clenching. you hang your fanny pack, sports bra and shorts on the railing. you thank every god that you listened to your best friend's advice about wearing a thong. osamu drops his hat and shoves his phone in your bag. he’s pulls his cock out, large hand stroking it as his eyes greedily drink in your entire body. “turn around and bend over.”

you heed his commands and smirk, bring your hands around to pull your asscheeks, exposing your soaking cunt. osamu chokes on a groan. he grabs your hips and rubs his heavy cock on your pussy lips. not wanting him to cum on your back, you turn back around, squatting in front of his cock as you leave open mouthed kisses on the head.  his breathing is laboured. you want to please him so you don’t waste any time in taking him down your throat. you breathe through your nose as you meet the base. he swallows thickly, hands gripping your hair unforgivingly. he brings one of them forward, rubbing his thumb over your soft cheek. you brace yourself for a brutal facefucking, tongue swirling over his dick as your head bobs. 

“shit, princess, ya look so good with yer pretty lips wrapped 'round my cock. you’re drippin' all over the floor, huh? does my pretty little cocksleeve want a cock down her throat?” 

you moan against his cock, putting more effort to satisfy him. he’s driving you insane. you use your hands to stroke what your mouth can’t reach, tongue tracing over the thick vien that splits in two as you move to suckle his head. his hands move to the side of your head, looking down at you. you do your best to nod, bracing your hands on his thick thighs before tapping your fingers. he starts a steady pace, shoving his cock down your throat. your eyes tear up and you can’t really breathe, but you trust him so you just let yourself be used like a doll. 

“fuck!” he growls and your pussy gushes at the sound. there’s probably a sizeable puddle beneath you. he comes in thick ropes down your throat and you do your best to swallow. you squeeze the back of his thighs and he pulls back. your eyes are teary and nose a little runny, but he looks at you as if you were an angel. you swallow what you can and use your fingers to bring what’s on your chin into your mouth. his cock twitches weakly at the sight. 

he lifts you up, sitting you on the sink. he didn’t miss the little puddle you left on the floor. you gasp at the sudden coldness on your backside and he shushes you lovingly, hand on your back as he rests his forehead against yours. “s’okay, pretty girl, i gotcha.” his fingers make their way to your pussy, pushing your thong aside as he plunges a finger in, thumb rubbing circles on your clit. you cry out, finally receiving stimulation. you hold your legs by your knees, giving him more access as he stabilizes the two of you. 

“you’re so good ta me, such a good little cockslut for me, ain'tcha?” 

you sob. “please ‘samu!” you open your mouth sticking your tongue out a little. he swallows your cries, adding another finger. 

“ya hear that, babygirl? hear how wet and tight you are for me? you’re gushing like a fuckin' fountain.” the noises have you blushing like mad, you don’t know how much of this you can take and he hasn’t even put his cock in yet. he adds another finger, scissoring them as he digs around your insides. you choke on your cries. all that escapes you are incoherent babbles as you pathetically whine for him, legs twitching as you near your orgasm.

“fuck, baby, this little pussy’s all  _ mine _ .” his fingers curl at the word and your back arches impossibly. “ya came today lookin' like a lil slut with your tits and ass out, but that was all for me right? this tight little cunt’s mine right?”

you’re delirious. “'m yours, don’t need anybody else! only you and your cock!” 

he takes out his fingers and you mewl at the loss, but it doesn't last long  as he covers your pussy with his mouth and digs his tongue in. you choke on your words. he puts his fingers back on your clit and you cum, head thrown back against the mirror. he coaxes you through your orgasm, stroking your legs and back of your head. your juices are running down his chin. 

“‘samu!” you whine. his fingers are still running over your pussy lips. he can’t seem to stop himself. you hold one of his hands and he squeezes, kissing your fingers. he loves the size difference between the two of you, cherishes the way you accept, love and support him with your smaller body. you smile at him, makeup a little messy, hair wild but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re his beautiful little babygirl. 

“you wanna go again?” your soft voice brings him out of his reverie. his cock is at full mast again. he looks back at you and pulls you against his chest. “you sure?” 

you nod and smile sweetly. “mhm.” 

he takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his sweaty bangs. fuck, he really loves you. he bundles you in his arms and puts the cover down on the toilet before adjusting you on his lap. he grabs his cock and helps you steady yourself as you sink into him. the both of you moan aloud once he’s fully sheathed inside you.  he hugs you to his chest, letting you adjust to his size. you bring your arms around him as you start gyrating your hips. “‘samu, s'goooood.” 

he grabs fistfuls of your ass as you kiss him messily. “feels really good for me too, baby.”

his voice is soft and your chest swells. he starts moving, hands on your hips as he adjusts his angle. you cup his face as you cry out. he pistons harder, finding your g-spot. “‘samu! your cock is so b-b-big, i’m—!” 

his thrusts have you bouncing on his lap. he stares at your tits, hands coming up to grope and tug at your nipples, suckling on them as you sob. you desperately run your hands over his arms, looking for something to cling onto. your body goes a little slack as you just take what he gives you. 

he suddenly stops and pulls you off his lap. you nearly scream. he lifts you up in front of the bathroom mirror with his arms under your knees before thrusting himself in with one stroke, kissing your cervix. you choke, body spasming at the depth of it. you can feel his whole cock throbbing inside you and his breath on your ear as your head lolls back onto his shoulder. 

his voice, heavy with sex, rings in your ear. “babygirl, i need you to look in the mirror.” you do your best to lift your head and heavy lids. you zone in on how your pussy swallows up his cock, clenching in embarrassment. 

he hisses,  “look at you, princess. look at how well you take my cock.”  he starts bouncing you up and down. you don’t know where he has the strength for this, but you can’t complain. 

“fuck, baby, look at yer milky tits, little buds just beggin' fer my mouth, yeah?” 

you whine. he makes eye contact with you. the love you see in them makes you cry as you clench impossibly tight around him. he growls and responds with harder thrusts. you really can’t believe you managed to get someone like him.  he’s fucking you like a man possessed. you wanna cum so bad. he can’t stop staring at the way your greedy cunt just swallows up his fat cock, like you were made for him, perfect little cockslut just for him. 

“‘samu, ‘samu, i love you!” he stutters, knees going a little weak. you were gonna kill him. you put your hand behind his head to kiss him. your fingers find purchase on your clit. “please, ‘samu, please! come in my pussy, make me yours! fill me up with your baby!”

his knees buckle, but he catches himself on time to cum inside you. he kinda wants to cry. you cum with the feeling of him filling you up, squirting all over his cock, trembling in his arms. he sits back down on the toilet, cradling you in his arms. he brings your head back to kiss you softly, not yet moving to pull out. 

the two of you are quiet as your breaths steady. “‘samu,” you whimper. 

he nuzzles into your hair. “s’good, baby. i’ll take care of ya.”  he kisses you once more, before lifting you up. he turns back around with you in his arms and his cock still plugging you up. he puts up the toilet cover and grabs paper towels, depositing them on the seat before pulling you off his cock. he steadies you on it as your combined fluids drip into the basin. oh, what a genius; you really want to marry him. 

he wets some of the paper towels and hands them over to you and you do your best to clean yourself up and get dressed. he grabs some wet wipes from his fanny pack along with a hair brush that he uses to detangle the mess he made. you lavish kisses on his chest and abdomen as he does so. 

“are you okay? was that too much for ya?” you look up at him. concern swims in his eyes. 

you giggle, “no, i loved it. i love you so much, ‘samu.”

his cheeks tint a warm pink as he smiles back at you, handing cupping your cheek. “not as much as i love you, baby.”

once you’re as close to normal as possible, you grab his hand as the two of you make your way out of the bathroom. he kisses you again, putting his baseball cap on you and makes a mental note to check in on you again later. 

for some godforsaken reason, atsumu’s outside the bathroom stall. osamu moves to cover you. “what're you doin’ here?” 

atsumu smirks. “had ta take a piss, but looks like you two had fun.” he cocks his head at you before  laughing.

osamu looks ready to deck his brother, but opts to glare at him as they pass each other. “sorry ‘bout that.” he rubs the back of your hand with his thumb.

“don’t worry about it, he probably just had to go really bad.”

he laughs. 

the two of you eventually end up finding the rest of the team. you’re a little too tired to dance, so you spend the rest of the night under the gleaming lights, dancing with your better half. you catch suna talking to some other party goers with aran. ginjima’s secured a gaggle of girls around him. 

“how are you liking it so far, kita-san?” 

kita stayed sober the whole night. nursing his water bottle, he smiles at you. “it’s been an experience. though i do have to say atsumu was right in the sense that i am a bit warm.” 

you hum, rocking back into osamu’s chest as your hands land on his arms around your waist, “your granny’s got nothing to worry about. not like you’ll catch a cold in here.”

osamu’s a little sleepy, but he can’t help thinking about what you said earlier in the bathroom. fill me up with your baby, you said. the two of you had barely lived, but his head spins at all the thoughts on your shared future. he wasn’t afraid of commitment, not with you. he had a vague idea of what he wanted to do. a restaurant? something with food at least. 

his heart lodges in his throat as he thinks of you, chubby and happy with your baby, greeting him after a day’s hard work. he imagines coming home with his son or daughter clinging to your legs as he opens the door to your shared home. he drops his head into your shoulder, feeling his eyes mist. you don’t think anything of it until you feel tears on your bare shoulder. you try to turn around to see what’s wrong but he tightens his hold on you. he’s uses the brim of the hat to hide his eyes so you decide to leave it for now and turn back to your conversation with kita. osamu decides to leave it to himself to make you happy. 

the music plays. the crowd roars. the night blurs and the strobe lights gleam over you. you make a mental note to check in on osamu later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o my god the original on tumblr was so bad..... 🤢


	13. cardio arrest; atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsumu’s a horn dog and you’re just tryna get your workouts in, but you love him so you oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur a catgirl..... lmfao...... 
> 
> tags: collars (does it count as pet play if u r half an animal), possessiveness, mild bokuaka, mild dacryphilia

you’re at the gym doing barbell squats in the free weights area. atsumu insisted on spotting you even though you were just starting your warmup and more than capable of lifting the barbell, but you shrug and get to work. you liked it when he was clingy. 

atsumu’s insistence came from a place of both protectiveness and possessiveness. you looked hot, looked tight. the perk of your ass and cinch of your waist was only emphasized by the tight athletic wear and waist belt you had on. 

what caught his attention when you first met, however, was not your ass but the ears on your head and matching fuzzy tail (your assets were the nice cherries on top). not that he hadn’t seen or interacted with other animal-human hybrids, but if he had to put it into words, it was just the way your ears and tail were placed. he doesn’t really know; he still can't figure it out. ears didn’t belong anywhere else other than the head, but your ears and tail did things to him that would have gotten him a restraining order had he told you then. 

he was also wary of other people in the gym even though this one was reserved for the school’s varsity athletes. you weren’t necessarily small per say, but the overall demure appearance you had thanks to your ears often made you a target for harassment. 

atsumu tries to convince himself he was here for you. he is! he loves you after all, but the way you lowered yourself and how your ears flattened against your head in exertion makes him shiver. 

he glances over himself in the mirror; he knows he looks good. the tried and true tight, white athletic shirt and black joggers only accentuate his physique. 

his focus returns to you as you place the weight down, maybe you’d give him some attention now. tragically, you shoo him away to do his own workout. he pouts, but listens to you. pecking you on the lips before walking off to another section in the free weights area, choosing to stick near you.

when his teammates had first heard about your relationship, they were just finishing cleaning up from a practice match. kuroo had smirked and went, “oya, i didn’t know you were a cat person, tsumtsum?”

bokuto perks up. “‘kaashi acts like a cat sometimes! when he’s all tired, he gets really snugly! though he asked me to tie him up the other day, but i thought cats didn’t like being tied up because kuroo got scratched real bad from that one time he tried to put a leash on kina-chan, right kuroo?”

“……..dude, what the fuck?” daishou is scared his hairline is becoming uneven with how much he’s been dragging his hands through his hair in attempts to understand bokuto’s verbalized thoughts. 

“that depends.” ushijima retrieves a protein bar from his backpack.

“how does that relate to his taste in people?” another swipe and tug at his hair. 

“thanks ushiwaka!!”

“you're welcome.”

“are ya even listenin’ ta me?” atsumu rolls his eyes and puts a hand on his hip as kuroo snorts.

(you meet them later and are glad they don’t fit into the stereotypical rude jock caricatures. you meet akaashi too. he's a very, very pretty kitty.) 

atsumu does his workouts languidly, preferring to watch you. your tail swishes in the air you walk around to pick up and return weights. your ears twitch when you hear sudden loud noises coming from other areas of the gym. 

shit, you're so cute. 

he walks up to you and drapes himself over your back as you’re about to drink from your water bottle. 

“‘tsumu!”

“are ya done, babe?” he drawls.

“i wanted to go on the elliptical for a bit.” 

he whines, “can’t we jus’ go home now?” he nuzzles into your hair. 

you laugh. “but i gotta get my cardio in.” he smirks. “i would rather get in my cardio in here at the gym than your bedroom, thank you.” he frowns. 

“why not?” he juts his lower lip out. “doncha’ wanna be with me?” 

“i’ll be quick! 20 minutes okay?” 

he huffs, and reluctantly slides off you as you kiss him on the cheek. he decides to kill time by doing some back workouts. he looks over in your direction once a while. your ass looked so good. maybe you’d wanna go for a second session later. he licks his lips. 

when you’re done, he’s right behind you again. “let’s take a picture, kitten!” you feel gross and sweaty but you can’t really say no to the happy look on his handsome face. you pose in whatever way he asks you to, too tired to argue. 

the two of you part ways for the shower. when you’re about to put your bra on, your phone vibrates. 

it’s from atsumu. a nude. he’s shirtless with his sweatpants on, grabbing onto his semi-hard dick. his phone obscures most of his face, but you can see he’s got that grin on. you flush. ears flickering, you hear girls in the change room, probably part of the swimming team with the heavy smell of chlorine wafting around. you switch off your phone and resume dressing. you don’t have the guts to do anything less you get caught. 

you brush your hair and add in some oils to your ears and tail to protect the skin and fur. you flick your ears and swish your tail as you look at yourself in the mirror. hmm. well, not like that would change anything. 

atsumu’s waiting for you outside the change rooms. he grabs your hand and kisses you on the forehead, walking you back to the school dorms. 

“why dincha reply, babe?” he pouts.

you bristle, looking away in embarrassment. “there were other people in the change room.” 

he chuckles, leaning into your ear, “aw, don't be shy.” 

you give him a good whack him with your tail before making a getaway for the dorm entrance, laughing all the while. he chases after you and sweeps you up in his arms, kissing your cheek as he laughs along with you. you hold onto him, tail curled around his arm while you take the elevator up. you nuzzle into his neck and he grins at how fuzzy and soft your ears are as they swipe across him. 

entering his dorm, you make grabby hands at his gym bag and go into the washroom to sort out the dirty laundry. you always make sure to sort through everything once the two of you got back from the gym. it would save your bags from smelling rancid. you put all the dirty laundry into the hamper, wipe down the bags and put a dryer sheet in each of them to rid any lingering smells before washing your hands and heading back into his room.

you flop face down onto his bed. atsumu kisses the back of your ears and rubs his hands against your bare thighs. 

“ya hungry, babe?” 

you pop your head up, ears up at attention. “take out?” 

he nods, scrolling through his food delivery app. you sit up and lean yourself against his chest, tail languidly moving behind you. he puts an arm around you, looking endearingly at you. 

“what do you want? sushi?” 

he shakes his head. the two of you had that last time. 

“we could always just head to the cafeteria,” you muse. 

“too far.”

“korean food?” atsumu gives you his phone as he nuzzles into your ears. “whatever ya want, kitten.” 

you place your orders. “says it’ll take about half an hour.” you give his phone back to him. he hums as you cuddle into him, happy to nap the time away until your food gets here, but atsumu has other ideas as he pulls at your shorts. 

you yelp, pulling back on them as your tail wraps around one of his arms. “what are you doing, ‘tsumu?” 

he grins salaciously. “well, might as well get started on the appetizer.”

you pout, ears flattening. “you’ll ruin your appetite, weirdo.”

he hands move, one rubbing your head and the other drawing soothing circles on your stomach under your sweater. “never with you, doll.”

he kisses you softly. relenting, you bring your arms around his neck as you gently scratch at his undercut. he groans into the kiss and you pull back to catch your breath, but when he takes his shirt off, you struggle to breathe again. he dips his head to suckle at your neck at you as his hands push your sweater up higher and higher. you take the hint and throw yours off too. might as well chuck the shorts. 

licking his lips, atsumu rakes his eyes across all your exposed skin. you look bashful, ears angled back and tail in your hands as you fiddle with the hairs. he moves you between his legs, bringing a hand to your waist before sliding both up slowly to rub the skin over your ribs. your breath hitches.

“‘tsumu,” you mewl. you let go of your tail as it moves stiffly behind you in anticipation. 

he chuckles darkly in your ear, “what’s wrong, kitten? if ya don’t speak up, i won’t know ya want me t'do.” 

you bite your lip and put your hands behind you to take off your bra before looking up at him. “play with me, please?” 

he groans, “fuck, you really know whatta say to a man.” atsumu licks, gropes and sucks at your pretty tits and you gasp and twitch in his arms. you slip a hand down between your legs to play with yourself. he takes notices and smirks. 

“that not enough for ya, babydoll?”

you moan and shake your head as you move to take off your panties. he watches with rapt attention, but he’s taken aback when you slip off the bed and make your way over to your backpack. you grab a medium sized velvet felt bag before settling down between his legs. you put the pouch in his hands. 

“open it,” you whisper. 

it’s a collar. the band is a soft pink mauve. it’s simple, with a small pendant in the middle, the kanji for his name engraved on it. 

his eyes widen. you put a hand on his thigh and peer up at him. “put it on for me?” 

he swallows thickly, feeling his heartbeat in his ears. he fastens the collar around your neck whilst you fiddle with the pendant. peer up at him through your lashes.  “you like it?” 

he grunts, brushing your hair behind your neck as your ears twitch. he swallows, pupils dilating. you gently scratch at his abs and stroke his thigh. “‘tsumu?”

he grabs your jaw, bringing your face up to his to kiss you fiercely. “yer gonna fuckin’ kill me.” he pulls his cock out of his sweats and pushes at the back of your head. he strokes himself before he growls, “suck my cock, kitten. if ya do a good job, i’ll fill yer lil cunt.” 

you shiver at his tone of voice as you bend down. you suckle on the thick vein he has running up the side and he swears as he gently pushes the back of your head. you get the hint and start to bob up and down on his cock. you do your best to push him as far down your throat as you can, hands stroking what you can’t cover. you gag a little, knowing that he loves it when you convulse around him. 

“a-ah shit, kitten, ya look so good with ya face full o’ my cock.” he brings a hand over to your pussy, pushing a finger in. you moan around his cock and he swears, adding another finger, finger fucking you as you tongue his slit. he grabs you by the hair and pulls your head back as your lips slide off his cock, licking up any precum.  he maneuvers you to lie on your back, legs spread. playing with your tits, he kisses down your torso as his hands slide down to grab your ass. you mewl and arch your back. 

“whaddya want, kitten?” 

you moan, bringing your hands behind your knees to expose yourself more, “please, ‘tsumu.”

he slaps your pussy lips again. “i asked ya a question, princess.” 

“please fuck me,” you say, voice small. 

he chuckles darkly as he strokes your pussy. “don’t worry, babygirl. i’ll fuck ya so hard, yer heat cycle’ll start up.” 

you whimper, heart thumping out of your chest. he brings his arms around your thighs and buries his face in your cunt, tongue-fucking you. you cry out, hands clawing at his bedsheets. he licks at your clit, suckling on it before pushing two fingers in you. your pussy burns at the stretch, legs twitching as he scissors and pushes in deep. your tail tightens it hold around his bicep. placing a quick kiss on your swollen clit, he gets up. 

“against the wall on yer pretty knees, baby,” he orders, licking his lips. 

you nod and place yourself against the wall, pushing your ass out. he holds onto your hips, sliding the shaft of his cock once, twice, thrice against your lips before he slides himself in you. you sigh at how full you are once he bottoms out. 

“fuckin’ shit, yer pussy’s so tight for me.” 

he furrows his brows at he starts to fuck you. it feels so, so, so goooood. the angle has his cock pummelling that one spot in you as his heavy balls slap against your clit. one of his hands caresses your tail at its base. he can’t keep his eyes off the place where you’re connected. loves how your smaller body takes everything he gives you. he wants to fuck your forever, cock buried in your tight cunt as you milk him. 

you turn your head back to watch him, hand over his on your hip. your gaze drinks him in: hair ruffled, sweat dripping down his temples, brow furrowed in concentration. his muscles move in exertion as he fucks you hard. he glances up at you and leans forward to whisper in your ear. “are ya zoning out, doll?”

you shake your head. “n-no! never!”

“ya sure, baby? is my cock not enough for ya?” his thrusts start to slow before he pulls out entirely. you sob and try to move your hips. he smacks your ass, chuckling at your tears. you bite down on your knuckles trying to keep still. 

“please,” you beg. “please, want your fat cock in my lil pussy.” 

he puts his chest against your back, rubbing his cock between your legs. he hums, fondling your tits, “are ya lyin’ to me, kitten?” he gently tugs at your tail and you mewl. 

“n-no, not to you,” you sniffle. “only want you, ‘tsumu, please. love you so much.” 

he ghosts his lips over your ear, whispering softly, “love ya too, baby.”

he sheaths himself in a single thrust and you sob at how deep it is. he puts both hands on your waist as he watches your ass bounce and pussy swallow up his cock. you rock your own hips back, trying to match his pace. you bring one of your hands back, desperate to grab at him. he pulls on your wrist and uses the leverage to increase the pace of his thrusts. 

“ahh, fuuccck, kitten. i could watch yer sweet ass bounce on my cock all day.” your cunt tightens at his words and he hisses. your tail wraps around his waist as you try to pull him closer. he lets go of your wrist and slips that hand down to play with your clit. you keen, angling your ass back, wanting it deeper, but he just pulls himself out before pushing you onto your back. 

you choke on your sobs when his cock leaves you, feeling empty. he strokes your inner thigh. “look'it me, doll.” you stare up at him reverently. large hand stroking his long, heavy cock as it drools on his abs, broad chest heaving with effort, face of a god. you put your hands behind your knees as you feel a burn in your lower stomach. he smells intoxicating. 

he leans down to lick into your mouth as he pushes his cock into you. your back arches and he swallows your moans as your tight little hole convulses around him. your pussy gushes as he flicks your clit. he shudders at the way your tail brushes up against his sides. 

“f-fuck, kitten, ya love m'cock, hmm? can’t get enough of it 'n yer greedy pussy.” he puts his arms by your head, voice guttural. he finds that one spot in you almost immediately. “should just chain ya here and fill yer cunt when ya get needy. keep ya full of my cum.” 

it’s so good, so perfect. his balls slap against your little asshole and you love how dominant he is. he slaps your ass before rubbing over it to soothe the sting. 

“look atcha, kitten.” his eyes are soft for the brutal way he was fucking you. “creaming yerself on my cock. greedy cunt beggin’ for my cum.”

you sob, trailing your hands up his arms. he grabs one of them to kiss the back of it. 

“gonna fill ya up, babygirl. make this creamy pussy mine. make sure y'know who you belong to.”

you look down at where you’re joined together. he's thrusting his fat cock inside you so fast it’s almost a blur. drivel leaves your mouth in near incomprehensible confessions of love, begs and pitiful whines. with his continuous pounding against your most sensitive spot, his words, a flick of your clit and suckle on your nipple, your back arches impossibly as you squirt all over his cock. 

“sh-shit, baby, look atcha, cumming over my cock.” he grabs onto your waist as he fucks you through your orgasm before cumming inside with a final thrust. he swears and wraps his arms around you as his orgasm courses through him. 

there’s a knock on his room door. 

“fuckin' shit.” a litany of swears leave his mouth as he reluctantly pulls out. your pussy gapes a little with the mixture of your release dribbles out of you. he quickly pulls on a pair of sweatpants as he covers you with a blanket, head swimming with the image of your messy cunt. 

he grabs your food from the delivery guy and pays him in under a minute before coming back to your side again. he sets the food down on his desk as he uncovers you. he looks at you ardently, cock weakly twitching at your sloppy pussy. he grabs a warm towel from the bathroom and starts wiping you down. 

you whine with how sensitive you are. he chuckles and carries you to the bathroom, where he helps you clean up before throwing his sweater around you. he puts you on his desk chair, quickly changing his bedsheets. you scramble to him once he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“feel good, kitten?” he pets at your head, your tail wrapped around his waist. 

you nod, nuzzling into his shoulder, “y’know, i really thought you’d fuck me into an early heat.”  he laughs, bringing a hand down to squeeze your ass as you run your hands through his soft, golden hair. 

he smiles slyly at you, “maybe next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ nya ♡


End file.
